The Family
by TheCoolestGirlwrites
Summary: After two years of being married Kurt and Blaine decide it's time to have a baby, but when you're two gay men that's easier said then done. Follow up to The Roommate and The Fiancé
1. Chapter 1

This story is a bit different from the other two, it mentions miscarriages and abuse.

* * *

Ok, I have a confession to make. I want to be a dad. I shouldn't want to be a dad, my own dad was as crappy as they come and usually kids who grow up in that kind of environment don't want kids but I do. I know it doesn't fit with the whole bad boy image I spent my teen years crafting, but truthfully that was never truly me that was an act to protect myself, an act that worked quite well until I met Kurt and then I didn't need the act any more, well not most of the time, there may be times in the bedroom when I slip in that persona and talk dirty to my husband but for the most part I let the act go, I pretty much never wear eye liner anymore, expect for when my band The Warblers perform and in the bedroom sometimes, it kinda goes with the act, ya know? I think I got a bit off track here, anyway when I was younger I knew I wanted to be a dad, I would pretend my action figures where my kids and I would take care of them, of course my own dad hated that and would call me a sissy or a fag when he saw me doing it and my older brother Cooper would take my toys away from me whenever he saw me babying them, I know now he was just trying to protect me from our dad but at the time I thought he was being mean. But despite all of that I kept playing dad to my toys, maybe my desire to be a father is because my own was so bad and not despite it, maybe I want to prove I'm better at something than he is, but then maybe that's what my whole life has been about proving I'm better than my dad. Shit, this got a lot heavier than I expected it to. When I was a teenager I became a slut, fuck, I'm not supposed to call myself that Kurt would be pissed, ok I wasn't a slut I was just someone who used sex as a way of making people like me, of course after I fucked someone I would then drop him which would kinda guarantee they would like me but whatever. During that time I…I don't want to say I gave up wanting to be a father because that's not accurate but I didn't think it would happen because I didn't think anyone would ever love me and it's not like I could just accidentally knock someone up and be a dad that way because of the whole gay thing.

But then came Kurt, my wonderful Kurt. And from the minute I saw him I knew I wanted it all with him, marriage, a house in the suburbs and kids, it might have taken a while but eventually he realised he wanted all that with me too and after four years together we have pretty much all of that, expect the kids. We have talked about kids before, we talked about them when we bought the house and he negotiated me down from four kids to two with the option for a third but since then we haven't spoken about them at first I was ok with it, I wanted to just enjoy being married to Kurt but we've been married for two years now, our anniversary was last month, and while I still enjoy being married to Kurt I'm ready for kids. I just don't know how to bring it up. I think I'm afraid he changed his mind. So I don't say anything but I still want kids so badly, sometimes when I'm at the store and see cute little pink princess dresses or tiny little baby shoes I can't help but buy them and put them in a box deep in the back of my closet just in case. But that's probably normal, I mean seriously how could anyone walk past a tiny little bow tie covered with little duckies and not buy it? It's the cutest fucking thing in existence. Ok, maybe it is a bit strange, but hey when Kurt and I do have kids I'll be prepared. I just need to wait until he's ready, hopefully that will be soon but if not I can wait, and oh my god those are the tiniest socks I have ever seen! I have got to buy those! I may have a bit of a problem.

I try to hide my bag behind my back as I walk into our house so Kurt won't see it and I can safely stash it in my closet.

"What's in the bag?" Kurt asked getting off the couch and putting the book he was reading down.

"Nothing." I lied awkwardly.

"Did you go on a shopping spree at the sex store again? Because I'm pretty sure we own every toy ever made at this point." He asked snatching the bag out of my hand, raising his eyebrow in surprise upon seeing the name on the bag.

"Um…I got some stuff for Mike and Tina's kids." I lied.

He looked in the bag and pulled out the socks. "These are way too small for the twins."

"Are they? Shit, I guess I'll return them tomorrow."

"Or you can just put them in your baby box."

"My what?" I asked my voice cracking in surprise.

"Your baby box, you know the box in your closet filled with baby clothes, the one you think I don't know about."

"I…..ummm….fuck, you know about that?"

"Of course I do, you didn't hide it well or there were baby cloths hanging out the side of it, who did you think folded them all up? I mean seriously Blaine the clothes were going to be ruined by the time our kids our even born."

"How long have you know?" I gulped.

"A few months."

"You never said anything."

"I wasn't ready."

"But you're saying something now."

"I am."

"Does this mean….are….are you ready now?"

He nodded. "Let's have a baby."

I rushed towards him and grabbed him kissing him deeply before picking him up so his legs were around my waist.

"You know no matter how much you fuck me we aren't getting a baby that way right?" He asked as I kissed his neck.

"Yes Kurt, I do understand basic biology but why should the straight couples get to have all the fun?" I asked before carrying him to our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Wonder Twins! Where are you?" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"If we ignore her maybe she'll think we aren't here and will go away." I whispered to Kurt as we laid naked in our bed completely satisfied, he nodded.

"I saw your car in your driveway; I know you're here." Before throwing our bedroom door open.

"What do you want Tana?" I asked.

"Are you just starting or did you just finish?"

"Just finished."

"Damn, I missed the show." She pouted.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Did you pick the lock again?" Kurt asked her.

"Nah, last time I was over I took the spare key….don't worry I had a copy made and put it back where I found it." She replied as she tried to pull the blanket covering our bodies off of us for a lesbian she spent a lot of time trying to see my cock.

"Santana." I scolded her holding the blanket down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored, Britt's still in LA working as a background dancer on that new dance movie. Entertain me."

"Go entertain yourself." I told her.

"No way hobbit Hummel, I entertained you last month when lady Hummel was at that woman trapped in a man's body thing…"

"That….what? I was not at a woman trapped in a man's body thing." Kurt sat up letting the blanket fall of his shoulders a bit before he grabbed it and pulled it back up.

"Whatevs," Santana waved him off before turning back to me. "The point is I entertained you while your husband was out of town now my wife is out of town so entertain me."

"You didn't so much entertain me as make me go to a lesbian strip club."

"Is there anywhere safe to sit on this bed or is like the whole thing covered in cum?" She asked.

"Don't worry I cleaned up all the cum." I told her licking my lips suggestively.

"Wanky." She commented looking impressed.

"Blaine." Kurt admonished me hitting my chest.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen I'm going to go wait downstairs but if you aren't down there in five minutes I'm coming back here and dragging your naked ass out of this bed." She told me.

I knew that she would probably really only give me two minutes so as soon as she left I got out bed and pulled my pants back on.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea but I'll try to be home in time for dinner."

I pulled on my shirt and leaned down to give him his two goodbye kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now hurry up and get downstairs before she comes back up here."

"Where are we going? Cuz I swear to god if it's another lesbian strip club I'm going to jump out of this car right now." I said to Santana as we drove.

"It's not another lesbian strip club. We are going for coffee."

"At a topless coffee shop?"

"No just a regular coffee shop."

"Huh….that's rather normal of you, are you ok?"

"I'm perfect how have you not noticed that by now?"

We arrived at the coffee shop and she grabbed a table while I got the drinks, I learned a long time ago that hanging out with Santana meant I would always be the one paying, she said that I was getting the pleasure of her company so she should get something out of it too.

"Alright San, what's up?"

"Nothing I was just bored, I already told you."

"Bullshit."

We looked at each other for a while.

"Ok, fine. I think Britt wants to have a baby but I don't think I'm cut out for parenthood and I figured that you and Kurt have probably have the same problem."

"Um…actually we don't."

"So what? You guys have never talked about kids?"

"We have…umm….I don't know if I should be telling you this but we just decided that we're going to start looking into having a baby."

"You're ok with that?"

"I'm more than ok, I really really want kids San."

"Oh. I kinda always figured you were like me when it came to kids, you know they're fine as long as you don't have to be the one to change their poopie diapers or get covered in spit up."

I shrugged.

"Don't you worry that you won't be a good parent? That you won't know what you're doing? That you…you won't love the kid?"

"I don't think anyone knows what they're doing but they figure it out and so will I. And the baby is going to be part Kurt so I know I love him or her completely."

"You'll have to share his time and attention with the little rug rat."

"It's not like I'm going to have to share him with a total stranger it will be our kid I can handle that. Have you and Britt ever talked about kids?"

She shook her head.

"Then how do you know she wants them?"

"There's this look she gets when she sees a baby, I can just tell she wants one."

"Ok, I'm going to advise you to do something that I have a tendency not to do, talk to her."

"I'm scared." She said softly, I know I'm the only person she would ever admit that to. "What if me not wanting kids is a deal breaker for her?"

"I don't know San but I do know she loves you and I know the kind of love you guys have is the kind of love you fight for, the kind of love that can overcome anything."

"Like you and Kurt."

"Exactly." I smile at her.

"How did two fuck-ups like us end up with the likes of them?"

"We're extremely lucky."

"Here's hoping our luck never runs out." She said raising her coffee cup; I smiled as I clinked mine against hers.

"I can't believe you made an actually clinking noise, you're such a dork." She laughed at me shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I found Kurt sitting on our bed (he had obviously changed the bedding after I left) with my baby box in front of him, sorting the contents into three piles, clothes for girls, clothes for boys and unisex clothing.

"Whachya doing?" I asked sitting down being him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just seeing what we have so we know what we need to buy."

"Hmm…are we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"How so?"

"Well…we need to find someone to help us have a baby; we can't really do that on our own. Or did you want to adopt? Because I'm fine with that but I was hoping our first kid would be biologically yours."

"Really?" He asked breathlessly.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"What if I wanted it to be yours?"

"Oh. Um…I was hoping maybe the second kid could be mine."

"And if we decide to have a third?"

"Adopted."

"Hmm…see the problem for me is I was really hoping the first one would be biologically yours."

"No the first has to be yours."

"Has to be?"

I nodded. "The first grand baby we give your dad has to be biologically related to him."

"You know dad won't care about that."

"I know but if for some reason we can only have one kid then I'd rather it had your families DNA then mine."

"Your family has some pretty good DNA." Kurt told me reaching up and caressing my cheek.

"I'm a fluke, I mean look at Cooper, we wouldn't want a kid like that." I joked. "Seriously though it's more important to me to pass on your DNA than mine."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"I have."

"Ok then, you win."

"Yay!" I said softly, since my mouth was right by his ear and I didn't want to deafen him, before I covered every part of his face and I could with kisses.

"Now whose egg? Because I'll tell you right now I know she's your BFF but we aren't not using Santana's."

"Oh god no! But we're aren't using Rachel's either."

"Agreed!"

"How would you feel about using a donor egg?"

He nodded. "I like that idea, I mean I love our friends but I don't want to have a baby with any of them. Oh my god Blaine! These are the cutest little shoes I've ever seen!" He said pulling the tiny sneakers out of the box.

"I know! Have you seen the socks? They're so tiny!"

"You are not allowed to buy anymore baby clothes without me."

"I can't help it! I see all these cute little clothes and I have to buy them!"

"And where do you see these 'cute little clothes'?"

"The mall."

He turned his body so he could look at me.

"At the baby store in the mall." I admitted.

He laughed. "You are so adorable my love."

"Are we going to tell people or wait until there's a baby to tell them about? Because I kinda already told Tana."

"Blaine."

"Sorry Sexy, but I kinda had to."

"You had to?"

"I can't really say more than that without break her confidence but yeah I had to."

"Ok. Just tell her not to tell anyone and we won't tell anyone else until there's something to tell."

"You can tell Rachel if you want."

"Are you crazy? If I tell Rachel she'll tell Finn and then he'll tell dad and Carole."

"True."

"Now go make me some dinner husband." He ordered me.

"Bossy." I teased knowing full well it was my turn to cook.

I got off the bed bringing him with me.

"Put me down." He giggled.

"Come keep me company."

"Ah, you can't be apart from me for a minute."

"Nope." I replied kissing him before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As I cooked Kurt sat at the table and googled egg donor and surrogacy agencies.

"This one's site has a whole section dedicated to gay parenting."

"That sounds promising." I replied putting down the potato I was peeling and coming over to look at the screen over his shoulder.

"We should definitely contact them."

"We should but we should probably keep looking as well, meet with a few and find the best fit."

"I agree."

By the time our dinner was ready Kurt had found a few different agencies and had called and left messages with them to call us back and set up an appointment to meet with them. The next morning a few of them called us back and two weeks later we had gone to all the appointments we had set up.

"I really liked the second place we went to." I told Kurt as we laid in bed that night.

"The second place? Really? I liked the third better."

"The third? The place with the uncomfortable chairs?"

"No that was the fourth; the third was the place with the green wall."

"That was the third? I thought that was the second."

"No, the second was the one with the cookies."

"Oh! I hated that place! The cookies were good but the chick we talked to…" I shook my head.

"So then we're agreed on the place with the green wall then?"

I nodded.

"Fantastic. I'll call them and let them know so they can start finding donors for us."

I reached over to the night stand and grabbed the nearest phone and handed it to them.

"It's the middle of the night my darling, there won't be anyone there. I'll call them tomorrow."

I put the phone back on the nightstand and wrapped my arms around him. "First thing right?"

"Of course."

"I love you Sexy."

"I love you too baby."

True to his word Kurt phoned them as soon as he woke up the next morning. The agency began putting together files for us right away and then emailed them to us, it was surprisingly fast, just a few days. When I saw the email in our joint account I grabbed Kurt and pulled him on my lap so we could look at it together, I smiled and kissed the back of his neck remembering us sitting in the same position just over two years ago as we planned our wedding.

"Oh wow! She went to Harvard." I said looking at the first profile.

"That's nice…but no." Kurt commented before scrolling down to the next one.

"I like this one's hair."

"Very stylish. No."

"Hey! Isn't that the chick we saw in _The Importance of Being Earnest_ a few weeks ago? We really liked her."

"Oh yeah! But no."

We went through all the profiles like that, me pointing out something that I found impressive of a feature I thought would be adorable on a baby and Kurt making a comment, sometimes agreeing with me sometimes not and then saying no.

"That's ok that we didn't find the right donor today, this was just the first batch of profiles I'm sure she'll be in the next batch." I told Kurt I couldn't help but feel disappointed that we hadn't found her but at the same time I understood Kurt's need to make sure we find the right one. I just wish I knew what he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a month since we first started looking at profiles but we still hadn't found _the _one and I still didn't know what Kurt was looking for, I asked him and he just shrugged and told me he'd know when he saw her but I couldn't shake the feeling that he had something specific in mind and just wasn't telling me. After we rejected the last batch of possible donors our contact at the agency called us in for a face to face meeting.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel I have got to say while I know how important finding the right donor is I find the fact that you've rejected every single file I given you without so much as meeting the girls to be concerning." Our consultant at the surrogacy agency told us at what was quickly becoming our weekly appointment a couple days after Kurt had finished rejecting all the files we had been given on our last visit. "I'm worried that maybe you aren't quite ready for a baby and that's why you can't pick a donor."

"We're ready for a baby; we just haven't found the right donor yet." Kurt told her.

"Well maybe if you told me what exactly you are looking for I can help you find the right woman. Although I've got to say I've already sent you some of our best."

"I'll know the right one when I see her." Kurt insisted.

"I can't help but feel like you're looking for something specific and you just don't want to admit it." I told him.

He shrugged.

"Kurt. Please just tell us, the after you tell us the faster we can find her and have our baby." I begged.

"Oh god, this is going to sound shallow… but none of them have the right look."

"Ok! Now we're getting somewhere. What do you want her to look like?" Our consultant asked her pen poised to take notes.

He looked at me and bit his lip, I nodded encouragingly.

"I want her to have black curly hair, hazel eyes and olive skin."

"You want her to look like me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah...we can't have a baby that's half you and half me but we can have one that looks like it's half you and half me." He told me looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much." I told him taking his hand and kissing it.

"I love you too honey."

"That might be the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I'm sure we have a few girls who look like that, I'll send their files to you as soon as possible."

The files didn't show up in our email until the next day and when they did there were only three but each girl looked like she could be my sister if I had one in fact they looked more like me than my own brother did.

Kurt and I curled up on the couch together and looked through the files.

"That one." He said pointing at one of the girls.

"Are you sure?"

"Well we have to meet her and make sure she isn't psycho or something but yeah."

I sent a quick email back to the agency telling them we wanted to have a meeting with her, they replied rather quickly that while she was a new donor that she passed all their tests with flying colors and that they thought we'd hit it off with her, they also told us they'd contact her and then let us know when she could meet with us. Three of the longest days of my life later we were in the agency's waiting room.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Maria." Linda our consultant told us walking into the waiting room with our prospective donor.

"Hi." She said giving a small wave.

"Hi Maria, it's nice to meet you." Kurt said warmly and I smiled in agreement.

"You to, sorry if I seem nervous this is my first time."

"Ours too." I reassured her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said biting his lip.

"That's sort of why we're here isn't it?" She replied.

"Right. If you haven't done this before then how do you know you'll be ok with giving the baby up? We're looking for someone to be both the donor and the surrogate, you are aware of that aren't you?"

"I am. The way I see it the baby will be yours not mine, that's why I'll be able to give it up, yeah it'll be my egg but that doesn't make it my baby."

"Believe me Mr. Hummel I understand your concern but I assure you we fully discussed the subject for her when she applied to be a donor." Linda told Kurt.

"What made you want to be a donor?" I asked Maria.

"My brother and his partner recently had a baby and that wouldn't have been possible without an egg donor and I just I see them and how happy they are and it just occurred to me that I can give that to someone, I can make them that happy. I can maybe make the two of you that happy."

"You understand you won't be active in our baby's life right? It would be ok if you came by and saw him or her sometimes but you won't be involved in the parenting decisions or anything?" Kurt asked.

"I know and I'm fine with that, like I said it would be your baby and not mine. But I'd still have the knowledge that I brought happiness into your lives even if I don't see it for myself."

"We'd want to be involved in the pregnancy, would you be ok with that? Even if it meant moving into our house temporarily during the last few months?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that would be fine."

"And the medical information the agency has for you is complete? Nothing we need to worry about? No family history of diabetes or anything?" Kurt asked.

"It's 100% complete, trust me I phoned every member of my family and verified it."

Kurt and I shared a look.

"Maria, would you have our baby?" I asked.

"I would be honored to."


	5. Chapter 5

So apparently when you use an egg donor they don't impregnate her right away, they have to give her shots every day so that she produces more eggs than normal and then they collect those eggs and mix them with the sperm, in this case Kurt's, and then monitor the fertilized eggs for five days and then implant one or two of the resulting embryos inside and hope they take. They should take though that's the reason we decided to have our egg donor and surrogate be the same person we figured it would easier for her uterus to accept her own eggs. Anyway we went through that whole process and yesterday Maria was implanted with an embryo, Kurt and I then bought out the entire stock of pregnancy tests at the pharmacy nearest to our house. We were planning on going over to Maria's apartment and bringing them to her but she came over to our house instead saying it was bigger and the three of us wouldn't fit in her place all that well, we didn't like the idea of her traveling but we were reassured it wasn't all that far and she'd be fine pregnant woman travel all the time. That didn't stop us from worrying about her until she finally showed up at our door.

"Come in, sit down, would you like some tea?" Kurt greeted her.

"No thanks."

"Have you eaten? I can make you some lunch." I offered.

"I'm fine."

"Ok….we bought some pregnancy tests." I told her.

"I can see that. I assume you want me to take one or two…dozen."

Kurt and I both nodded.

"Just keep in mind it's still early, it might not be accurate." She said grabbing a test.

The five minutes she was gone taking the test and waiting for the results seemed to stretch on for hours until she finally re-emerged from our bathroom shaking her head, I felt my heart sink.

"No?" Kurt asked softly.

"It could be a false negative, like I said it's still pretty early. I think we should wait a little longer and I should take another test."

"How much longer? Like tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think next week would be better."

The next week she came back over and took another test, and then another one after that and then one more to make sure and they all came up with the same result, then she went to her doctor and had blood work done to confirm it and that made it official she wasn't pregnant.

"That's ok, we can try again next month." Kurt said I'm not sure if he was trying to reassure me, himself or Maria or all three. "I'm sure barely anyone gets pregnant on the first try."

"I'll see if I can get different hormone shots or something." Maria told us. "I'm sorry, I feel like I let you guys down."

"Hey, no! It's not your fault. And you not being pregnant isn't the end of the world, we'll try again next month." I told her.

She nodded.

After she left Kurt and I were cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"Do you think it's my fault? That there's something wrong with my sperm?" Kurt asked me softly.

I paused the movie and turned to face him. "No. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know….it's my sperm isn't used to having to do anything so maybe it saw the egg and got all confused and was like ew you're a girl part, gross."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. "I don't think that your sperm knows or cares that you're gay so I don't think it was disgusted by the eggs. Besides your sperm worked, it created embryos they just didn't take but that isn't anyone's fault."

"So you really think there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Sexy I'm very familiar with your sperm and I assure you there is nothing wrong with it…in fact…" I said undoing his jeans.

"Blaine." He half-heartedly protested. "I'm not supposed to have sex so that my sperm is at it's most potent."

"That's only for 72 hours before, we've got a month, it's fine."

"Alright go on then."

"Go on then?"

"Suck my cock."

"Well that's romantic."

"Blaine."

"Ask nicely."

"Blaine, darling, please suck my cock."

"Like this?" I asked leaning over and taking the very tip of his cock in my mouth and lightly sucking it. I took my mouth of his cock and he started to protest but quickly shut up when I got on my knees in front on the couch, I spread his legs to make room for myself in between them and then quickly took his cock back in my mouth, I was done teasing him I needed to suck him, I needed the feeling of his cock in my mouth as I sucked I could see the tension leaving his body but I realised it wasn't enough, not for me I needed more. I quickly undid my own pants and then shoved them down around my ankles, before Kurt had time to register what was going on I was lining his cock up with my hole and sinking down onto his lap.

"Blaine, you didn't prep."

"Don't care Sexy, need you."

"You always make me prep."

"Fine! Next time you don't have to, just fuck me!"

"How does it feel? With no prep?" He asked. I knew he had wanted to try it with no prep for a while but I always insisted on at least some, he loved the burn that he felt when my cock entered him before he fully stretched.

"It stings, but it's good."

"Hey, it will happen next month."

"I know but…"

"But you still feel disappointed that it didn't happen this month."

"Please Sexy distract me! Fuck me!" I begged. I should have straddled him, I could have ridden him easier that way and then fucked myself on his cock but I sat on him with my back against his chest meaning I gave the control over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to fuck me.

"Harder." I panted. He tightened his grip on my waist and then flipped us I scrambled on to my hands and knees trying to make sure his cock didn't slip out of me, once I was in position he placed one hand on my hip and the other on my back and began to fuck me on our couch as hard as he could. I don't usually bottom but when I do he likes to tease me alternating between fucking me fast and slow, bringing me to the edge of orgasm and then pulling me away from it, but not this time. This time he knew I just wanted to be fucked, I wanted didn't want to have the clarity of energy to think about anything else, to worry that we'd never be parents.

I reached up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it under the cock so when I came I wouldn't stain the couch. He continued to fuck me at a relentless pace and soon I was coming with a shout I was so preoccupied with my own orgasm I didn't even notice that he came to until he collapsed onto my back, we laid there on the couch for a few minutes panting.

"You really like my cum?" He asked even though he knew I did.

I nodded and then gasped as I felt his fingers dip into my abused hole. He held two cum covered fingers up to my mouth and I eagerly sucked them off.

"Good?" He asked.

"Fucking delicious."

He crawled down to my ass, I expected to feel his fingers again, I expected him to feed me more cum but instead I felt his tongue as he cleaned all his cum out of me. I moaned in surprise usually I was the one who initiated cumplay even though neither one of us was opposed to eating cum, each other's, our own or a mix but I don't think he had ever sucked his cum out of my ass before even though it's something I had done to him a number of times. As soon as I felt his mouth leave my ass I turned over and grabbed him, kissing him deeply so that if any cum remained in his mouth I could taste it.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

A few people have favored and followed this story which is fantastic! But don't forget to review it as well please!

* * *

The next month Kurt and I decided to try and not put too much pressure on Maria, we of course really wanted her to be pregnant but we figured if we put pressure on her and stressed her out it wouldn't help matters, Kurt came up with the brilliant plan to send her on a weekend long spa trip after her treatment he figured a weekend of rest and relaxation (not hot tubs though) could only help matters. We also made a pact not to call her and ask her to take a pregnancy test. We were going out of our minds and we needed to get out of the house so we decided to go to for coffee. Kurt grabbed the table while I got the drinks, when we were dating we took turns paying but now all our money is in a joint account so it really doesn't matter who 'pays.'

"A non-fat mocha and a medium drip please." I ordered stuffing a couple bucks in the tip jar as I did, ever since I got a job singing in a coffee shop I made sure to be extra polite to baristas and that I tipped them well, I've seen the shit they deal with on a daily basis and I don't want to add to it. When I turned around I saw that some guy I didn't know was sitting at the table with Kurt, I felt a pang of jealousy but made myself brush it off figuring it was just someone from Kurt's job that I hadn't met yet.

"Hey Sexy." I said walking up to Kurt.

"Back of short stuff, I saw him first." The strange guy said.

"Really? Because our marriage certificate would beg to differ." I snapped.

"See? Hot husband. I told you." Kurt told the guy.

"Threesome?" The guy suggested.

"Go fuck yourself." I replied.

When the guy finally left Kurt shivered and made a face of disgust.

"I must have told him a million times I was married but he would just not leave me alone."

"He was a jackass." I told Kurt grabbing his hand and running thumb along his knuckle.

"I wish I could just tell guys like that to fuck off like you do."

"Don't worry about it Sexy you continue to be the nice one and I'll continue to tell any guy who tries to hit on either one of us to fuck off."

"You know what I need? A pin that says my husband is hotter than you."

I laughed. "Please that wouldn't go with any of your outfits."

"Mmm…maybe I can get business cards that say that then and just hand them to the guys."

My phone rang and interrupted my mental image of Kurt handing out cards to guys telling them I was hotter than they were.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Maria."

"Hi! How's the spa?" I asked, Kurt's ears perked up.

"It's wonderful."

"Good."

"Listen, the reason I'm calling is I took a pregnancy test, well five actually."

"And?" I asked bouncing in my chair and squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! Are you sure? Like really really sure?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm 100% positive!"

"She's pregnant!" I told Kurt.

Kurt squealed in excitement. "Give me the phone!"

"Maria! It's Kurt! Thank you so so much! You have no idea how happy you've made us!"

When we finally hung up I looked at Kurt.

"We're going to be parents." I told him I could feel the tears of happiness building in my eyes.

"Yeah we are. God I wish we could tell someone, but it's too early isn't? I mean we should wait a little bit shouldn't we?"

"We could tell Santana, she already knows we were trying."

He shook his head. "I don't want to jinx it. Let's just get some champagne and go home and celebrate."

"Which room do you think we should make the nursery?" I asked Kurt as we laid naked in our bed after our celebratory sex.

Kurt climbed out of the bed and pulled me after him, I walked slightly behind him so I could watch him limp as he walked.

"I think this one." He said dragging me to the room next to ours.

"But it's your sewing room."

"That's ok, we can move my sewing room to the end of the hall, I want the baby right next to us."

I nodded and opened the door; Kurt came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me as we looked around the room.

"We could put the crib on that wall and the changing table under the window." He told me.

"Can we get one of those big rocking chairs where we can sit and read to the baby?"

"Of course we can."

"Are we going to find out the baby's gender or just do the room neutral?"

"I don't know part of me wants to be surprised but part of thinks it's more sensible to know so we can buy the appropriate clothing."

"It'll make picking out names easier if we know."

"True, so we'll find out."

"Do you hope it'll be a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Hmm…I don't know, I've always related better to girls but Mike and Tina's little boys just make me want one of my own, you know?"

I nodded. "Either way we're going to love the fuck out of that baby."

"You have a way with words my love. I can hardly wait to tell my dad."

"God he's going to be so happy. But I think we should wait a bit, at least until we get the first sonogram."

He nodded.

"He'll be the first person we tell." I promised.

"Come on, let's go shower and then grab some dinner." He said releasing waist but grabbing my hand.

After we showered we sat in the kitchen and ate our dinner.

"We need to make a list of things we'll need to do." Kurt told me before getting up and getting the paper we keep on the fridge for grocery lists.

"We have nine months." I told him.

"I know, but I want to be prepared. Ok, so we need to move the sewing room and paint the nursery. Although we can't do that until we find out the baby's gender…we can still buy a crib and changing table though."

"And we'll need more clothes but that has to wait until we know the gender too. We'll need to figure out guardians in case anything happens to us."

He nodded. "We'll also need diapers, a car seat, a stroller, bottles, bibs, baby gates, and…we'll have to baby proof the house…I don't even know how to do that."

"We should buy a parenting book or like twenty."

He nodded. "Nine months seem so long as so quick all at the same time, how are we going to be ready?"

"I don't know but we will be."

"Do you know how to change a diaper? I don't know how to change a diaper."

"No idea… we can take a parenting class."

"We can do this right?"

"We can do this."


	7. Chapter 7

When Maria was nine weeks pregnant we went with her to get her first sonogram.

"Do you see that little peanut?" The doctor asked Kurt and I, we nodded.

"That's your baby."

"It's so tiny." Kurt observed.

"Don't worry; he or she is well in the normal size range. Want to hear the heart beat?"

"YES!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. "Sorry, I mean yes please."

The doctor laughed and shook his head before turning up a volume knob until the baby's heart beat filled the room.

"I think that's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." I said looking at Kurt who had closed his eyes and was just listening to it, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"That's our baby."

"That's a good strong heart beat." The doctor told us. "Now have you been feeling Maria? Did those pills I give you curb the morning sickness?"

"Yeah they helped a lot."

"Good, that shouldn't last too much longer and hopefully your energy will start to return to a more normal level, I know you've been suffering from fatigue."

"You were? You didn't tell us." Kurt asked her.

"There wasn't anything you could do so I decided not to worry you."

"Would you like copies of the sonogram?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please…how many, do you think honey?"

"Let's see one for mom and dad, one for Coop, one for Finn and Rachel, one for us obviously and Maria, do you want one?"

"Oh, umm….yeah would that be ok?"

"Of course, so five."

"Six, it won't hurt to have an extra."

"Tell you what, I'll just print out two copies and then give you a photo DVD so you can send them to as many people as you want."

We took Maria out for lunch and then went straight home to Skype Burt and Carole and tell them the good news, we invited Maria to join in but she declined, declaring it a family moment.

"Hi dad! Hi Carole!" Kurt happily waved to the camera when the answered our Skype call.

"Hey boys! How are you?" Burt replied.

"We're fantastic dad." I answered.

"We have something to tell you." Kurt added before grabbing the sonogram from off screen. "We're having a baby!"

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!" Carole exclaimed.

"Hold that photo closer to the camera; I want a better look at my grandkid." Burt told us smiling.

"Don't worry dad, we'll e-mail you one." I told him but Kurt held the photo closer anyway.

"I can never tell what I'm supposed to be looking at on these things." Burt commented.

"It's the peanut dad." Kurt told him.

"Oh! I see it now, how far along?"

"Nine weeks, you'd love our surrogate; she's such a sweet girl." I told him.

"Good."

"She looks a lot like Blaine, so that way our kid will look like the both of us." Kurt added.

"Well, that's going to be one pretty baby then." Carole commented.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying to have kids." Burt said.

"I know, we wanted to wait to tell you until there was something to tell you in case it didn't take or something." Kurt said.

"And since the first attempt didn't take I think we made the right decision." I added.

"But you're the first people we told." Kurt told them.

"Calm down boys, I was just saying."

After we hung up with them we called Cooper who promptly declared himself the cool uncle/ the baby's favorite uncle and pronounced the baby had his nose despite our protests that wasn't possible since the baby wasn't biologically related to him and that we weren't even sure if the baby had a nose at this point.

"Looks like all that practice with your GI Joes is finally going to pay off." Cooper told me.

I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Seriously though Squirt, I'm so happy for you. I know how much you've wanted this."

"Thanks Coop."

"Send me a copy will you? Chicks dig proud uncles."

I shook my head not at all surprised.

"Is your surrogate hot? Maybe you could hook us up after this is all done."

"She looks like me." I told Cooper who then made a face of disgust.

"Never mind then."

"So did you use Kurt's stuff then?"

I nodded.

"Cool."

After we hung up with Cooper, Kurt called Finn and invited him and Rachel over for dinner while I called Santana and invited her and Brittany. Once they were all at our house we put on the DVD of the sonogram.

"What are we watching?" Finn asked.

"Your niece or nephew." Kurt replied.

"I don't have a niece or nephew."

"Not yet but in about 7 months…."

"Oh my god! You're having a baby!" Rachel exclaimed clapping her hands.

"How?" Finn asked. "Like you're both dudes, and dudes can't have babies."

"We have a surrogate." Kurt told him blinking at him.

"Congrats Frodo." Santana said giving me a quick one arm hugged, careful not to show affection in front of anyone.

"Thanks San. Hey want to help me check on the dinner?"

She followed me to the kitchen.

"Have you talked to Britt yet?"

"Yeah, she wants kids and when I told her I didn't she just shrugged and said I'd change my mind."

"Maybe she's right."

"Unlikely."

"Come one you don't feel a twinge when you look at pictures of the twins?"

She shook her head.

"What about when you look at my little peanut?" I asked holding up the sonogram in front of my face. "Come on auntie Sanny, I'm so cute and tiny, don't you want one just like me?" I asked talking in a baby voice.

"You are such a dork, why am I friends with you?" she asked laughing.

"Because you love me, seriously though nothing?"

"Not nothing but not enough."

"But more than what you used to feel."

She shrugged.

"Come on, let's go rejoin the party."

"Weren't we supposed to check on dinner?"

"We've got take out on the way."

"Your kid is not calling me auntie Sanny."

"If my kid wants to call you auntie Sanny you know you'll let it."


	8. Chapter 8

Please review.

* * *

By the time the thirteenth week of the pregnancy rolled around we were doing pretty well on our to-do list, we had bought several parenting books and had enrolled in a parenting class, in fact both Kurt and I now knew had to change a diaper and the proper way to burp a baby. I had even managed to not go anywhere near the baby store and therefore not buy any more clothes for the baby without Kurt, fortunately we would be finding out the baby's gender at Maria's doctor's appointment today and then Kurt and I were going to go straight to the baby store to buy some gender appropriate clothing, I hadn't discussed it with him but there's no way my husband would ever turn down a chance to shop for clothing.

"Are you ready to find out the gender?" Maria's doctor asked smiling.

"We're ready." Kurt told him.

"Ok then you are having a little…..boy!" He announced happily.

"A boy." I repeated softly.

"Everything is still good with him right? His heartbeat is still strong?" Kurt asked.

"Everything is great, don't you worry." Dr. Forrest reassured him.

Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to give you a few minutes; I'll go get you copies of the sonogram." Dr. Forrest excused himself from the room.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy." Kurt said to Maria's belly.

"He moved! Did you see that on the screen?" I asked Kurt.

"Did you feel that?" Kurt asked Maria.

"I did."

"Can I?" Kurt asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Of course but I don't think you'll be able to feel him yet."

"Talk to him Blaine."

"Hi little peanut, I'm your papa." I said to Maria's stomach watching the monitor and smiling when he moved again.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Kurt.

He shook his head.

"Give him a few more weeks then he'll be big enough for you to feel." Maria told us.

Dr. Forrest came back in and gave us our copies of the sonogram, we asked Maria if she wanted to come out to lunch for us again but she turned us down telling us she couldn't this time but maybe another day so Kurt and I decided to just grab something from the food court at the mall so we could eat quickly and then go straight to the baby store.

"Oh! Kurt look at this!" I said once we were in the store holding up a blue stripped onesie that said 'My daddies loves me."

"We have to get that! Have you seen this little vest? Isn't in precious?"

"Get it. Kurt! They make baby jeans!"

"Let me guess you two are first time fathers." A very pregnant woman said coming up to us with a couple of kids in tow.

We nodded.

"I thought so; can I give you some advice?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I know all the clothes are super cute but most of the ones you are buying aren't overly practical. Babies don't need multiple vests or bow ties," She said looking at our baskets. "They're messy and go through multiple changes in a day, my advice would be to get more things like the oneise, things that are easy to put on, take off and are easy to wash."

"But…it has little teddy bears on it." I said holding up the bow tie.

"You can go ahead and buy a few of the nicer things but those are more for special occasions or getting the baby's picture taken than for the everyday and from what I can see you have very few everyday clothes in that basket."

Kurt and I looked at each other.

"We have no idea what we're doing." I admitted.

"That's ok, nobody does. I sure didn't when I had my first but you'll learn and who knows maybe in a few years you'll be in this store again talking a couple of first time parents out of buying impractical clothing."

For the rest of the shopping trip Kurt and I tried to buy things that seemed more practical, 'just picture everything covered in stains' was the woman's parting words to us and we did just that until we had a basket full of maybe not the most fashionable baby clothes but ones that could actually survive being worn by a baby.

After we were done shopping Kurt dropped me off at work so I could play for the after work coffee crowd before he headed home. About halfway through my shift I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I had been planning on checking in on my break but when Santana walked through the front door I assumed it was just her seeing if I wanted to hang out and forgot all about it.

"Alright, I know you're dying to show it to me so come on." She said as we sat down with our coffees.

I smiled and pulled out the sonogram. "It's a boy."

"Huh, he doesn't look that much like a peanut anymore does he? He looks like a real baby."

"He is a real baby."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"I still can't believe you are going have one of those, how are you not freaking out?"

"I am a bit, you know sometimes I realise I have no idea how to raise a kid but other times I just _know_ I can do this. Besides I'm not doing it alone I have Kurt and I know together we'll be able to handle it."

"Blaine?" one of the baristas called. "Kurt's on the phone for you."

That's strange; Kurt never calls me at work. I didn't know he knew the coffee shop number, hell I don't think I know the coffee shop number.

"Kurt? What's up?" I asked taking the phone.

"I've been calling and calling….oh god Blaine."

"Kurt, I need you to take a breath and tell me what's going on."

"It's Maria. She's had an accident."


	9. Chapter 9

This is the chapter I warned you about in the beginning.

* * *

"What do you mean she's had an accident? She's ok though right? The baby's ok right?" I asked my husband.

"I don't know! She's at the hospital! I'm there too but they don't know anything! "

I felt my knees buckle a little and then Santana's hand on my waist steading me as she took the phone from me with her other hand.

"Kurt? It's Santana, what happened?...Ok….ok, breathe Kurt….which hospital? Alright Blaine and I will be there as soon as we can."

Santana grabbed us the nearest cab and promised the driver a $100 tip if he got us to the hospital as quickly as possible. As soon as it got to the hospital I jumped out and ran to find Kurt as soon as I saw him he collapsed into my arms.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked.

"Not yet, they're still working on her, oh god Blaine they've been in there for so long."

"It'll be ok, the baby will be ok." I kept repeating over and over again trying to get rid of the horrible feeling I had in my stomach.

"You don't know that!"

"I know but I have to believe the baby is ok or I'm going to lose my mind."

"Anything?" Santana asked walking up to us.

"Not yet." I told her.

"Right." She said before marching off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, my phone was on silent." I told Kurt.

"I know bab….honey…I know you got here as soon as you could."

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"No, I want you to keep holding me."

"Ok."

I looked up upon hearing Santana's heels coming towards us and saw her being followed by a very spooked nurse.

"Mr and Mr Hummel, I have an update for you. It seems that your surrogate Miss Young was in some sort of accident, she says she fell down the stairs…anyway Dr. Forrest should be out soon to talk to you. "

"Tell him he'd better be out here in the next ten minutes or I'm coming to get him." Santana told the nurse.

"Santana please don't threaten the hospital staff." Kurt said.

Dr. Forrest was obviously not bothered by Santana's threats as he didn't come out for another half an hour.

"Kurt and Blaine, I wish I could say good to see you but under the circumstances…."

We nodded.

"Let's have a seat shall we?"

"Just tell us please….just tell us." Kurt begged.

"It seems Maria fell down the stairs at her apartment building, we've checked her over thoroughly and despite having a few minor injuries she's ok."

"And the baby?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry…" he started.

"No." Kurt cried covering his mouth.

"Why….why are you sorry?" I asked my brain not wanting to process the information.

"The baby….he didn't make it."

"Oh god…I'm going to be sick."

Dr. Forrest lead me to a chair and brought a garbage can over in case I did throw up.

"Can I see her?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course." Dr. Forrest replied before turning to me once more. "Just put your head between your knees the nausea should pass."

Santana sat beside me and put her hand on my back rubbing it is small circles.

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"We just went clothes shopping today we bought all these cute little outfits, what are going to do with them now?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with them."

"There's a onesie that says 'My daddies love me' don't get rid of that ok?"

"Ok."

"I should go check on Kurt and Maria."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"It's ok Tana, you can go home."

"I'll be here if you need me." She repeated more firmly.

I knocked as I entered Maria's room even though the door was open.

"Hi." I said softly before giving her a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Maria."

"If it's any consolation you'll be able to try again, Maria will need to physically heal and all three of you will need to emotionally heal first but you can try again." Dr. Forrest told us.

Kurt's phone beeped with a text.

"It's dad we were supposed to Skype him and Carole….I can't…." Kurt started.

"It's ok, I'll call him." I told him.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and headed outside.

"Hi dad, it's Blaine." I said when Burt answered the phone.

"Hey kid, I thought we were supposed to Skype? We want to see the new picture of the grandkid."

"That's why I'm calling…we….we lost him, dad….we lost the baby."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Our surrogate she says she fell down the stairs…"

"You don't believe her?"

"She looks like she was beaten."

"Shit. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not yet…I don't know how to."

"Just ask her but don't be confrontational."

"Yeah ok."

"Do you need us to come to New York?"

"I….don't know dad, maybe…I don't know how to handle this."

"Me neither kid, but we'll help in any way we can."

"I should go."

"Ok, tell Kurt I love him."

"I will."

"Love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

"Call anytime you need too, I don't care what time it is."

"Ok."

I don't remember hanging up or walking back into the hospital, I don't remember insisting Santana go home, and I don't remember going back to Maria's room but I did all of those things. I do remember noticing that the doctor and nurses had left the room by the time I got back.

"Maria, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Did…did you really fall down the stairs? It's just….I know what someone looks like after they've been attacked….and…." I trailed off.

I looked up at Kurt whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"You can tell us Maria." He said gently.

"I…." She started but then she stopped talking and bit her lip like she was making a decision.

"If someone did this to you, if someone did this to our baby you have to tell us Maria." I urged.

"He's never hurt me this badly before." She said softly.

"Who Maria?" Kurt asked.

"My….my boyfriend….oh god you're going to hate me."

"We won't." I promised.

"He was the one who suggested I become a surrogate, he thought I could get pregnant and then refuse to give the couple the baby unless they gave me a shit load of money….but I couldn't do that to you guys so I went home today and told him that. And he got mad at me and…"

"Maria…did he….was…he trying to hurt the baby?" Kurt asked.

Maria sobbed and nodded.

I'm going to kill him, I'm going to find this guy and murder him. Kurt reached over and placed his hand on my arm.

"Maria we need you to tell the police." Kurt told her.

"I can't." She said quietly

"Please Maria, we'll protect you, you can move in with us but you need to tell them." Kurt said.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I…I want to but I'm just so scared."

"You're safe here and you'll be safe with us." Kurt promised.

"Can…can you find a female cop and send her in? Quickly? Before I chicken out?"

"Of course. Blaine will go and I'll stay here with you."

I found the cop and Kurt and I held Maria's hands as she told the cop everything, when she was done she was so exhausted that she insisted Kurt and I go home so she could get some sleep, the hospital posted a security guard outside her door so we'd know she was safe and then we went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Helene: yes, all my stories have been posted on scarves and coffee for quite a while I just recently decided to post them here as well.

* * *

When we got home Kurt looked around the living room a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I left the bags here….the ones from the….from earlier today."

God, was that just today? It seems like a lifetime ago.

"Santana." I said.

"What?"

"Santana said she'd take care of….of the stuff we bought earlier."

"Oh…there was….there was one I wanted to keep."

"The blue stripped one?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I told her to leave that one; I don't know where she put it though."

"I'm going to bed."

"Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner?"

He shook his head.

I went to the kitchen to get some food, I didn't feel hungry but I knew I hadn't eaten since lunch and logically I knew I should. I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the fridge; Kurt must have time to put the newest sonogram on the fridge before the hospital called him. I reached out and touched the image of the son I would never know.

"I thought I got them all." A voice said causing me to jump twenty feet.

"Fuck San, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"He didn't have a name, how can you miss someone who didn't even have a name?"

"What would you have named him?"

"I don't know. Kurt and I never discussed it…we didn't get a chance."

"That's not what I asked. I asked what you would've named him."

"Kyle….Kyle Elliot Hummel" I said softly.

"I like that name." Kurt said from behind us.

"Well there you go, now he has a name." Santana said.

"It's a bit too late now, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "The two of you are going to think about him for the rest of your lives, no matter what happens you'll think about him, you'll wonder what he would've looked like and what his voice would've sounded like and if he would be sarcastic like his daddy or a dork like his papa and now when you do you'll have a name to think about and you won't have to refer to him as the baby you lost."

"It's late, you should probably head home." I told her not knowing what else to say.

"Nope, I'm staying." She said shaking her head. "Besides it's not that late, it's only 9."

"Is it? God, I thought it was the middle of the night." Kurt said.

"Me too."

"Now who wants to get drunk?" Santana asked.

I raised my hand immediately.

"Kurt?" She asked. "Or we can call Rachel and the two of you can…do whatever it is the two of you do."

"I don't want to get drunk and I don't think you should either Blaine. You'll just end up wanting to go after that asshole and you'll probably end up getting yourself killed….and I can't lose you too…I wouldn't survive, I'm barely surviving right now."

"There's an asshole to go after? I thought she fell down some stairs." Santana asked.

"No….she was attacked…there's an asshole and he wanted to make sure the baby didn't survive." I told her.

Santana started speaking quietly in Spanish, I'm not 100% sure what she said but I believe it was along of the lines of "I'm going to fucking murder him" and then a detailed description of how she was going to murder him.

"I'm going to bed, try to keep it down and please Santana don't let him do anything stupid." Kurt said.

"I'll be up in a bit…I'm going to go a few rounds with my punching bag first." I told Kurt.

"Ok, good."

A few hours later I tired myself out beating on my punching bag and I crawled into bed next to Kurt spooning him, I could tell he was still awake and that he had been crying.

"Jesus Blaine, didn't you wrap your hands?"

"Huh?"

He leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"You're hands are bleeding Blaine, didn't you wrap them?"

"I guess not."

"Fuck Blaine! What would happen if you screwed up your hands? How would you play guitar or piano?"

"I really don't fucking care."

"Damn it Blaine. Come on we need to clean you up."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, neither of us are but this is something I can fix." He said leading me into our bathroom where he sat me on the closed toilet and cleaned my hands.

"I know you need to try and distract yourself but you have to think things through Blaine, hurting yourself won't do anyone any good."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, let's get some sleep."

I woke up a few hours later and noticed Kurt wasn't in bed anymore, I sat up and saw that our bathroom door was open and the light was off so he wasn't in there. I got out of bed and went looking for him, when I got to the hall I noticed the door to the room that was supposed to be the nursery was open a crack and the light was on.

"Hey, when did you paint it?" I asked opening the door and finding the room no longer had beige walls instead it was painted to look like a safari complete with trees, giraffes, monkeys and lions.

"Last week, I wanted to surprise you…it's funny I was going for unisex but it really looks like a boy's room doesn't it?"

"It kinda does, but maybe that's because we now know it was supposed to be for a boy." I said sitting down next to him.

"Kyle, not a boy, it was meant for Kyle."

I nodded. "He would've loved it."

"You don't know that."

"I do, he would've loved it because you painted it for him."

He hummed.

"What are you doing in here anyway? It's the middle of the night….I checked it really is this time."

"I can't sleep, I'm so tired but I can't sleep."

I nodded. "Ok."

"You can go back to bed though."

"Not without you."

"I don't want to talk; I just want to sit here."

"Ok." I said wrapping my arms around him, he turned his head into my neck and I felt his hot tears hitting my skin. We stayed like that the rest of the night and that's where we were the next morning when Santana came looking for us.


	11. Chapter 11

"I made scrambled eggs." Santana said setting a tray down in front of use before sitting beside me. "Did either of you sleep last night?"

I shook my head.

"Do you guys want some Ambien?"

I shook my head again.

"We need to go get Maria." Kurt said.

"Ok."

"I'll drive." Santana told us.

"Ok."

"Eat your eggs first."

I looked at the eggs and remembered that I never did eat dinner last night so I forced myself to eat some even though I didn't feel hungry. When we were done eating Santana took our dirty plates and put them in the sink downstairs while Kurt and I got changed out of yesterday's clothes. I put on sweats and a random t-shirt while Kurt grabbed a pair of my jeans which were a bit too short for him but looser than his own and a hoodie, I don't know if he realised it was my clothing he was putting on or if he even cared.

When we got to the hospital Maria was more than ready to get out of there.

"Holy shit, she looks like someone stuck boobs on Blaine." Santana said upon seeing Maria for the first time.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked Maria.

"Are you two related or something?" Santana asked.

"I've been ready to go for ages." She said sitting up in her bed, wincing as she did.

"Are you sure you're cleared to go home?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm definitely in pain but it's nothing too serious."

I nodded.

"They arrested Tommy last night so I can go back to my place. I'm sure you guys want me out of your lives as soon as possible." She told us.

"So did you like clone him but make the clone a chick?" Santana asked Kurt.

"Don't be silly Maria you need someone to take care of you until you heal." Kurt told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We're sure; after we leave here we can go to your apartment and pick up some of your stuff, ok?"

"Ok."

By the time we got Maria's stuff and got back to the house she was pretty exhausted and in a fair amount of pain so she took a pain pill and settled into our spare room. Kurt thought that a nap sounded like a good idea and went to lie down in our room.

"Do you want some lunch Blaine?" Santana asked me.

I shrugged.

"Do you want to go have a nap too? You must be tired after not sleeping last night."

Once again I shrugged.

"You know….you know it's ok to cry right? It's just I haven't seen you cry yet and I…I think you should."

"I need to be strong for Kurt."

"You need to grieve, to allow yourself to feel."

I shook my head. "I'm going to check on Kurt."

When I got to our room Kurt was lying on top of the covers still dressed in my clothes with his back towards the door but I could tell he was awake.

"Santana made sandwiches if you want one." I told him.

He shook his head and motioned for me to come lay next to him. I wrapped my arms around him intending to spoon him but he turned around so we were facing each other.

"How are we supposed to go with our everyday lives? How are we supposed to go to work and pay our bills? How are we supposed to function?" He asked me.

"I don't know but we will somehow we will get through this. As long as we have each other we can get through anything." I said before gently kissing him.

"If I had to go through this with anyone but you I wouldn't survive."

"Me neither."

"I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep Sexy, I've got you."

I held him tight to me and eventually we both drifted off to sleep. We awoke a couple of hours later but neither one of us felt any more rested than we had before we fell asleep.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I….I know….that when bad shit happens you need sex to distract yourself…" He began, I nodded knowing damn well it was true, he had fucked me when I was upset enough times that there was no point either of us even trying to deny the fact that I sometimes used sex as a distraction, maybe it was left over from my younger days or maybe I was always meant to be the kind of person who used sex when they couldn't process their feelings, who needed sex to make them feel loved or special or alive.

"But I can't….so um…if you want….just this once….you can….you can go hook up with someone."

I looked at my husband and blinked a few times, not believe my own ears, as I looked at him the words sunk in. Then without a word I got out of bed and walked out of the house ignoring Santana as she called after me.

When I finally returned to my home it was the next day as soon as I walked into the house Santana began to yell at me, where had I been? Did I know how worried she was? I could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all she knew. What the hell was I thinking? I ignored her and walked upstairs to mine and Kurt's bathroom, I saw my husband lying in the bed where I left him, I didn't acknowledge him as I headed to take a shower. He got out of bed and followed me into the bathroom, as I took my shirt off I felt his eyes roaming over my back as if he was looking for signs of sex.

"I didn't cheat on you."

"I know I gave you permission."

"Goddammit Kurt! Do you really think I'd grieve our son by fucking another man?" I asked hitting my hand on the counter.

"No. No of course not. I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight." He said coming up behind me putting his arms around me. I should have been angry at him but I just didn't have the energy so I let him hold me for a while before turning around in his arms.

"Did you sleep at Wes's?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just wandered around the city for a while and then went to that diner, you know the one we always say we're going to try out one time but never have?"

He nodded.

"What's that?" He said noticing the small bandage on chest right above my heart.

I slowly peeled the bandage off revealing _Kyle_ written in small script. "Do you like it?"

"Will you take me to where you got it done? I want one too."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry Blaine; I should have never said that to you …I think I'm so scared of losing you too that I was trying to push you away."

"You will never lose me." I promised.

"So, how was that diner?"

"Terrible." I replied causing him to laugh a bit I joined in letting my guard down and there wrapped in my husband's arms in our bathroom I allowed myself to cry over the loss of our baby. Kurt didn't say anything because there was nothing to say, he just held me and let me cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year!

* * *

The next week Maria's bruising was starting to fade and Santana had returned home but still came by at least once a day so when there was a knock on the door I assumed it was her, which was stupid as she has never knocked on our door. I was surprised when I opened the door and saw Mike Chang standing there, partly because although we were facebook friends I barely knew the guy but mostly because he lives in Chicago.

"Mike, hi. I didn't know you were in town."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Come in, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, is Kurt at work?"

"No, he's lying down…we haven't been sleeping well lately."

He nodded. "Rachel called and told us what happened."

"Oh."

"I got on the first flight after we hung up with her."

"Why? No offense but we aren't close and neither are you and Kurt, so why?"

He bit his lip. "Before we had the twins Tina had a miscarriage."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"We didn't really tell anyone, it was pretty early on so no one knew that she was pregnant. I wish we had told people though, I wish I had someone to talk to about it."

I nodded.

"So when I heard about your baby…" he started.

"Kyle." I supplied.

"So when I heard about Kyle," he corrected "I came here so you'd have someone to talk to about it."

"I'm not….I'm not really great at talking about my feelings and shit."

"That's ok, how about if I tell you how it was for me and Tina?"

I nodded.

"We lost our baby before we found out the gender but it was a girl we're both sure of it. Tina…she blamed herself and she got so depressed afterwards she barely got out of bed and I was just so…"

"Numb?" I supplied.

"Angry. Not at Tina but at the world. I would see men pushing strollers and I got so mad, how come they got to be dads and I didn't? I would hear about deadbeat dads or people abusing their kids on TV and I'd just wanted to find the guys and punch them. I blamed the doctor, I blamed God, I blamed pretty much everyone but the stupid thing was it wasn't anyone's fault. But from what Rachel told us that's not the case here, it is someone's fault." He said.

I nodded.

"How haven't you killed the asshole?"

"Kurt wouldn't let me and the cops have already arrested him. They can't charge him with murder since Kyle wasn't born yet but they're charging him with the assault of Maria."

"We'll go to the trial if you want, Tina and me."

"Thanks but I think they're going to strike a plea bargain with him."

"Are you ok with that?"

"No but nothing about this is ok."

"True."

We both sipped our coffee.

"Did you guys name her?" I asked.

"We did, Rose."

I nodded. "I'm so numb, nothing feels real to me and Kurt…he always just so tired but he never seems to be able to sleep. I think if it weren't for Santana and Maria neither one of us would remember to eat."

"I think the biggest piece of advice I can give you would be to do something to honor Kyle, hold a memorial service, plant a tree, or whatever feels right to you just do something."

"We both got his name tattooed on us."

"That's a good idea but I suggest doing something else, something that you can go visit in lieu of a grave."

"What did you guys do if you don't mind me asking?"

"We planted a rose garden." He said smiling sadly and looking off to the side. "Is that him?" He asked gesturing to the sonogram on the fridge.

"Yeah, that's my little peanut."

"Hmm…I called Rose my little bug. Before we knew Tina was pregnant we thought she had a stomach bug and it kind of stuck. He was gorgeous."

"Thanks."

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a sonogram of his own. "This was Rose."

"She was so tiny." I said squinting to see her.

"She was, she was a lot smaller than most babies at that stage; that should have been our first clue something was wrong."

"How long after….how long did it take you to be ready to try again?"

"A year but don't go by us, go by what feels right for the two of you."

I nodded.

"How long until it stops hurting?" I asked.

"I'll let you know. It does get easier to live with the pain though."

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked coming into the kitchen.

'"Did you sleep?" I asked him reaching my hand out to him.

He shook his head.

"Rachel called and told us what happened so I came to offer my support as someone who has gone through something similar." Mike told Kurt.

"Are Tina and the twins here?"

"They are, they're at the hotel we weren't sure if you would want to see them or not."

"I want to see them."

"Ok, I'll text Tina and we can all go to Central Park."

"They can't come here?"

"Trust me you don't want them here, my boys have…destructive tendencies, besides when was the last time either of you went outside?"

"It's been a couple of days." I admitted.

"The fresh air will do you some good." Mike told us.

When we arrived at Central Park Kurt gave Tina a hug before reaching down and scooping up one of the twins I couldn't help but smile a little as for the first time since everything happened he looked like Kurt again, I knew it would still be a while until he was fully himself again but for the first time it seemed possible.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mike said we should do something to honor Kyle's memory, like a plant a tree or something." I told Kurt after we got home from the park.

"That could be a good idea." He agreed after taking a few minutes to think about it.

"What's a good idea?" Santana asked coming out of the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"Like half an hour ago, I brought groceries. What's a good idea?"

"Planting a tree in memory of Kyle." I told her.

"I'm in."

Kurt and I exchanged a look.

"Look, I know he was your kid and all but that doesn't mean other people didn't love him and aren't hurting, so if you are going to do a memorial I want to be there and I know that I'm not the only one." Santana told us.

"Ok…we'll do something for anyone who wants to attend but the actual tree planting, that's just going to be the two of us." Kurt said.

"That's fine." Santana agreed.

A couple of days later Kurt and I were dressed in dark suits watching as a city worker planted a tree in memory of our unborn son, I had tried to persuade the man to let me do it but apparently if he could get fired if anyone found out. Kurt and I watched in silence as he planted the tree holding hands.

After the city worker finished planting the tree he installed a small plague the read _In Loving Memory of Kyle Eliott Hummel_.

"This is for your kid isn't it?" The city worker asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Kurt said weakly.

The city worker gave us a sad smile and I could tell that he didn't know what else to say and then he turned and walked away leaving me and Kurt alone with the newly planted tree. We stood there for hours, I felt like I should say something but what? Neither of us believe in god so praying would be pointless and you can't really eulogize someone who never really lived. Eventually Kurt turned and walked away pulling me along with him, when we got back to our house it was filled by our family and friends, food (cooked by Carole in our kitchen) and booze (supplied by Puck and Santana). Despite the fact that we were just going to be spending the whole evening at our house everyone was dressed to the nines in black.

"Where's Maria?" I asked looking around.

"I think she is in her room." Santana replied pouring Kurt a glass of wine.

I kissed my husband's hand before letting go of it and then walked upstairs.

"Maria?" I knocked on her door before opening it. "What are you doing up here? Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

She shook her head. "Nobody wants me there…it's my fault that Kyle is….gone."

"No Maria it's not your fault it's that asshole's fault. And I want you down there and so does Kurt."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She still looked unsure.

"Tell you what, why don't you come down for a little bit and if you feel uncomfortable you can come back up here."

"Ok." She agreed, I held out my hand to her and together we walked down the stairs to join everyone else.

When we got down stairs Santana handed us each a drink I accepted mine and then took my place next to Kurt on the arm chair. I looked around the room and was surprised by how many people were here, Santana had insisted on taking care of all the arrangements. Of course all the people we know who live in New York were here: Finn and Rachel, Brittany and Santana, all the Warblers, and Isabelle Kurt's boss. But there were also our loved one from out of town: Burt and Carole, Cooper, Puck, Sam and Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Will and Emma and Mike and Tina. I don't really know some of these people all that well but I knew that Kurt did and other than the Warblers and Cooper I didn't have that many people that were in my life before Kurt that I actually spoke to, most were hook ups. The feeling of the room was awkward, yes people were in mourning but no one had any stories to tell about Kyle so instead they would start talking about something else until they felt guilty about drawing attention away from why were there and stopped talking. Santana obviously didn't know what to do with herself so she kept filling up people's wine glasses or getting them another beer.

"So I have something for you two." Santana said putting down the bottle of wine and picking up a black bag.

"Is this a present thing? Were we supposed to bring presents?" I heard Finn ask Rachel who shook her head.

Kurt took the bag from Santana and pulled out its contents a large frame with the blue stripped onesie in the middle, the nine week sonogram in the top left corner and the thirteen week sonogram in the bottom right corner the bottom of the frame held a small plague that read _Kyle Eliot Hummel- Gone but Never Forgotten_.

"I…don't know if it's appropriate or not….if it's not I'm sorry….I just thought…" she said nervously, during the whole time we've been friends I have never seen her this nervous, not even when she and Brittany eloped to Vegas. I stood up and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Tana." I whispered before kissing her cheek when I released her from my embrace Kurt stood up and gave her a shorter hug.

"Alright, who needs wine?" She asked trying to pretend she wasn't crying. "Rachel, wine?"

"Oh…no….I'm fine…thanks."

"You sure? I haven't seen you have any yet and I sprung for the good shit.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks though."

"Jesus Christ Berry, kitchen! Now!"

As Rachel and Santana walked to the kitchen I heard Finn muttering about Rachel's name being Berry-Hudson.

"Where do you think you're going to hang that?" Burt asked gesturing to the frame Santana had given us.

"I don't know…above the fireplace maybe?" I suggested.

"I'm not sure, it feels too private to have it in the living room where any delivery or repair men can see it." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Our bedroom then?"

He nodded.

"Honey, can you please go make sure Santana isn't murdering Rachel?" Kurt asked me.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You cannot tell Klaine!" I heard Santana admonish Rachel.

"Well obviously I wasn't going to tell them today or anything but I think eventually they'll notice they're going to be uncles!" Rachel shot back.

"Rachel? Are you pregnant?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Shit! Good going Berry!"

"Me? No way this is on you! If you hadn't been bugging me about the wine no one would've suspected a thing!"

"Rachel?" I asked again.

"I….yes." She said softly.

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks….I was going to tell you guys….just not today. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Rachel. This is _good _news, I'm not going to lie it stings a bit but I am happy for you."

"Don't tell Kurt yet ok? I don't think he's ready to hear this."

I nodded wondering how my husband would react to knowing he was going to be an uncle, would it pull him out of his depression or make it worse?


	14. Chapter 14

I hated knowing something Kurt didn't but I knew that it was for the best to wait to tell him. It took another couple of weeks but Rachel did eventually tell Kurt she was pregnant, he smiled and told her he was happy for her before giving both her and Finn hugs but when we got home the night he cried in my arms. He was happy for his brother and sister-in-law but at the sad time he was jealous that they were going to be parents and we weren't ….at least not yet anyway. Every day things got a little easier for us but we still had set backs, one day not long after Kurt went back to work a co-worker of his asked how far along in the pregnancy our surrogate was and Kurt had a meltdown which led to Isabelle calling me and asking me to pick him up. I only went back to the coffee shop I sang at once but as that's where I was when I got the phone call and in my mind I associated that place with Kyle's death I looked at the stool where I sat when I sang and remembered feeling my phone buzzing in my pocket as Kurt tried to call me, I saw the table Santana and I had been sitting at and I remembered the barista calling out to me that Kurt was on the phone, I couldn't handle being there and the pain associated with the memories attached to it so I left and never returned.

A few months after we lost Kyle I was ready to try again and my gut told me Kurt was too but I was still hesitant about bringing it up with him in case I was wrong but judging from the look of longing he got every time he saw a sonogram of Rachel and Finn's baby I was pretty sure I wasn't wrong.

"Hey Sexy?" I asked as I held him one night.

"Hmm?"

"Umm…I think….no I know….I'm ready to try again…"

"Oh." He said softly.

"If you aren't yet that's ok, I can wait."

"I don't know Blaine, I mean I want to but I don't want it to seem like we're forgetting Kyle."

"Oh Kurt, of course we won't be forgetting Kyle we'll never forget him but I don't think we should let what happened to him hold us back from being parents. I think he would have wanted us to have another baby."

"Just give me a bit more time ok?"

"Of course." I replied kissing his head. It might not have been the answer I was hoping for but it wasn't a no so I guess that's a good thing.

The next day while Kurt went to work I busied myself doing household chores, I had become something of a house husband since I left my job and I wasn't really minding it although I was itching to find a regular singing gig again.

"I've been thinking…it's probably time for me to move out." Maria told me as we ate lunch together.

"Why?"

"Well I'm all healed now and you're going to want to try again soon which means you'll probably want the space for your new surrogate."

"Do you not want to be our surrogate anymore?"

"I do…I just thought you guys wouldn't want me to be, I mean I lied to you and I'm the reason Kyle died."

"Tell me one thing; did you ever think, even for a second, that your ex would do something to harm Kyle?"

She shook her head.

"And if you had known would you have gone there that day?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly! We don't blame you Maria and when we're ready we'd still like you to be the one to have our baby."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, besides you need us in your life, your taste in men sucks whereas we both have excellent taste."

She laughed softly. "OK, I'll stay…not forever, I still don't want to be in the baby's life after it's born but I'll stay until then."

"We have ourselves a deal." I said feeling relieved that she still wanted to be our surrogate and that she still wasn't planning on sticking around after the baby was born, I adore her I really do but Kurt and I don't want to share our kid with anyone, straight couples don't have to so why should we?

Another couple of months later we were having lunch with Rachel when her baby started kicking and she grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on her stomach before he could even react I heard Kurt gasp when he felt the baby kick. When we got home that afternoon he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear that he was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

The second pregnancy took right away probably because we now knew which if the hormone shots worked the best for Maria's body but that didn't stop Kurt from worrying, he had convinced himself that we had jinxed the first pregnancy so he refused to even look at any baby clothes or decorate the nursery, he also didn't want to tell anyone about it I knew he was afraid of something happening again and breaking not only our hearts but those of our loved ones too.

I on the other hand wanted to celebrate this pregnancy and not spend the whole time worrying that something bad might happen, the asshole was in jail and wouldn't be getting out soon so the way I saw it there was no cause for worry. Kurt thought I was being too blasé about the pregnancy while I thought he was worrying too much to actually enjoy the fact we were going to finally be fathers but I still did my best to respect his wishes I didn't go anywhere near the baby store at the mall, I painted over the jungle theme in the nursery, just plain white nothing that would indicate that there would be a baby living in that room in a matter of months and I didn't even hint to anyone that we were having a baby. It was sheer torture.

The day of the thirteenth week sonogram was especially stressful for Kurt and ok, I was nervous too, we knew if we could make it beyond that day then this new baby would be older than Kyle ever was. Maria wasn't allowed to do anything that day and I can't even say that was all Kurt, I was just as bad every time she moved one of us was by her side asking what she needed and how we could help her. We were waiting in the doctor's office waiting room when Maria put down the magazine she was reading and stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked at the same time I asked "Do you need something?"

"I need to go pee! Is that something either of you really want to help me with?" Maria snapped.

We both shook her heads a look of horror on our faces.

"I thought not."

"I think we might be driving her crazy." I told Kurt.

"I know…I can't help it's just today….today is thirteen weeks."

"I know Sexy I know, it's not just you I'm pretty sure she wants to murder me just as much as she wants to murder you."

"Well at least we'll go together." He smiled.

Shortly after Maria got back we were called into the exam room where I helped Maria onto the table.

"Ready?" Dr. Forrest asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Ready."

"Alright, so are we finding out gender today?"

"Yes." I replied but Kurt looked hesitant.

"Come on Kurt it'll make getting everything ready so much easier." I told him.

"I know but I…I don't want to get ahead of ourselves."

"Kurt, I understand your concerns but I assure you this baby is healthy." Dr. Forrest told my husband.

"I know but so was Kyle."

"What happened to Kyle was unfortunate and definitely something none of us could see coming but there's no reason to believe that anything will happen to this baby and I think if you spend the whole time worrying about what could happen you'll kick yourself for not taking the time to enjoy it and you'll definitely regret not having anything prepared when the time comes."

"So you're saying in your professional opinion that we should find out the gender?"

"If you don't want to know the gender that's up to you but I don't think that you should make that decision out of fear."

Kurt looked at me.

"I really want to know but if you don't then I guess I can wait to find out to." I told him.

"You don't think that knowing will jinx it?" Kurt asked me.

"I really don't think it will, we didn't lose Kyle because we knew he was going to be a boy or because we bought him clothes or painted the nursery, we lost him because a psychopath took him from us."

"Sorry." Maria said softly.

"Not your fault sweetie." I told her.

"Ok." Kurt said tentatively.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Ok, let's find out the gender."

"Only if you are sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure, I mean I'm still terrified something will happen but…I think I'm always going to be terrified until the little one is born and probably after for that matter."

"You know I'll do everything in my power to protect the little bean and so will you." I told him.

He nodded. "Ok, Dr. Forrest I'm ready tell us our baby's gender."

"It's a girl!"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I'm sure I would've been happy either way but somehow having this baby be a girl felt right. I looked at Kurt and saw him smiling and I could tell that he was already thinking about all the adorable little dresses he could make for her and the tea parties they would have together. I leaned across the exam table and gave him a quick kiss.

"We're having a girl." He told me smiling.

"Yeah we are."

"How many copies of the sonogram do you need? Or do you just want the DVD again?"

"The DVD I guess…I mean nobody knows about the pregnancy…so…"

Dr. Forrest looked surprised. "Ok…yeah that's none of my business…I'll just go get the DVD."

"See? He thinks we should tell people." I said gesturing after the doctor.

"Yeah well, I told you I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know I know but we have to tell them soon, don't you think eventually someone will notice Maria's baby bump? Or are you just planning on keeping her locked in the house the whole time?"

"What? That so does not work for me." Maria said sitting up.

"And don't you think dad will be a little upset if we were just to call him up one day and be all like 'By the way you have a granddaughter.'?"

"Can I talk now? I'm not planning on keeping Maria locked up the whole time and I'm definitely planning on telling dad before the baby is born but I just want to wait a couple of more days. I just want to get past today."

"Ok, we'll get past today and then we'll tell."

"Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

It was another two weeks until Kurt finally agreed to tell his dad about the baby, just his dad and Carole though, no one else not yet. He agreed that we could tell Cooper the following week and maybe just maybe Finn and Rachel the week after. I wanted to shout it from the roof tops, to tell random people on the street we were having a baby but I understood Kurt's reluctance so I respected his wishes and didn't tell anyone, not even Santana who told me she knew I was keeping something from her and if I didn't tell her she's rip my balls off, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't actually do it but all the same I decided to do my best to avoid her until Kurt gave me permission to tell her but he promised he would try to be ok with me telling her soon. But in the meantime I was setting up the laptop on the dining room table so that Kurt and I could Skype with Burt and Carole and tell them the good news. Kurt kept fidgeting in his seat as we waited for Skype to load.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his leg. "You know they are going to be happy right? This is good news."

"I know but I just can't bear the thought if breaking their hearts again if something happens to this baby."

"Nothing is going to happen to our little bean."

"You don't know that!"

"You're right I don't know that for sure but I can't live my life in fear Kurt and neither should you, it isn't healthy."

"I'm trying not to be so scared but I can't help it."

"I know Sexy I know." I said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now are you going to call them or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it." He said before moving the mouse to the call button, he hesitated and then clicked it really fast before he could chicken out.

After we exchanged greetings with Burt and Carole we fell into an awkward silence. I knew Kurt wanted to be the one to tell his dad but he was having trouble actually doing it, I gently rubbed his back to try and get him to relax.

"Ok boys, I know you have something to tell us so you'd better do it before I start assuming the worse." Burt said breaking the silence.

"Umm…alright…we're having a baby." Kurt finally managed to say.

Carole squealed with joy.

"Good Lord, you had me thinking something was wrong! This is a good thing kid."

"I know dad, I just worry that something will happen to her."

"Welcome to parenthood. You always worry something is going to happen to your kid, the way I see it you have two choices you can try to protect them from every little thing and have your kid grow up to resent you 'cause you never let them make their own choices and 'cause you treated them like a child their whole life or you can suck up your worry and realise that shit happens, you prevent what you can and you pick up the pieces after the stuff you can't."

"But how do you do that? How do you not worry?"

"Oh you worry but the thing is you can't protect your kid from everything no matter how hard you try because there will always be a curveball, something you don't expect that will throw you on your ass. God knows you threw a few curveballs at me and I know Finn threw a few at Carole."

Carole nodded.

"But that's life kid and if you try to protect them from everything bad they'll miss out of the good stuff too."

Kurt nodded and I could tell he was trying to process everything his dad just told him.

"Now, did I hear you say 'her'?" Burt asked.

"Yup! We're having a girl!" I said smiling proudly as Kurt pulled out the sonogram.

"Wow! How far along are you?"

"Umm…fifteen weeks." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Oh. That far huh?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, I was just so scared of something happening to her and breaking your hearts again."

Burt nodded. "I understand but I still want you to send us all the sonograms you have."

"As soon as we hang up." I promised.

"We haven't told anyone else so can you keep this to yourself for the time being?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, I don't understand your reasoning but we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

After we hung up and had emailed the sonograms to Burt and Carole I turned to Kurt. "See that wasn't too bad now was it?"

"I wasn't worried about telling them I knew they'd be happy, I'm worried about them knowing and what could happen if anything happens to the baby this time."

"Oh Sexy, I wish I could help you not to worry so much."

"You do, I know you'll try your best not to let anything happen to her but I'm worried that there will be something you can't prevent, something we don't see coming like with Kyle."

"Sexy you can't spend your life trying to think of the worst case scenarios and then trying to protect our kids from them, you'll never be able to think of everything and like your dad said it could cause them to miss out of the good things too."

"I know."

"Do you think maybe we should talk to someone? A grief counsellor or Mike and Tina?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Ok, so do you want me to find us a counsellor or did you want to try talking to Mike and Tina first?"

"I think I'd prefer a counsellor."

"Ok."

"Is it totally ridiculous for me to worry this much?"

"I don't think so; I think you just worry so much because of how much it hurt when we lost Kyle and because of how much you already love our little bean. But if we can do something to lessen that worry then I think we'll all be better off."

"But you don't seem to worry and it hurt you just as much and you love her just as much."

"I worry but not as much as you do, I think it isn't in my nature to worry as much as you do."

"So do you think you'll be able to phone some counsellors tomorrow and see if you can find one that suites our needs?"

"Umm….I have an audition tomorrow, do you think you can do it?"

"What? You never told me that!" He said slapping my chest.

"It's at this little piano bar…nothing too fancy but I'm told that some record execs like to hang out there sometimes, so…"I said my voice trailing off.

"Oh my god baby! That's fantastic! Uh! The things it could do for your career."

"Calm down Sexy, I haven't gotten the gig yet and even if I do there's no guarantee that any of the record execs will want to sign me."

"Are you nuts? Of course they will! Oh you have to promise when you are a big celebrity that I get to design all your outfits."

"Of course and when people ask who I'm wearing I'll get to tell them my outfit was designed by my gorgeous husband."

"All your little fangirls and fanboys are going to hate me." He said laughing.

"No way Sexy, they are going to ship us so hard."

"Hmm…well there is nothing fangirls like more than two hot guys in love."

"Exactly."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well?" Kurt asked me when I got home from my audition.

"They loved me, they offered me a slot, it's just the lunch shift right now but it could work out to be a more prime slot later on."

"Oh baby! That's wonderful! I knew they'd love you! I knew it!" he said getting off the couch and walking towards me.

"Kurt….those are your fuck me jeans."

"Yes they are." He smirked.

I walked towards him and made to wrap my arms around him but he stopped me placing his hand on my chest. He reached in his pocket and pulled out my eyeliner.

"You are the bad boy rock star and I am the innocent little virgin fan you spot in the audience and have your management bring back stage." He said handing me the eyeliner.

"Ooh…roleplaying…fun." I said taking the eyeliner.

"Now go upstairs and get into character, I'll be knocking on your dressing room door in five minutes."

I quickly ran upstairs to our bedroom where I applied the eyeliner, messed up my hair and then changed into a pair of tight ripped pants. By the time Kurt knocked on the door I was sitting on the chair of his vanity holding my guitar.

"Come in." I called in response to his knocking.

"Oh my god! It's really you! I'm such a huge fan." Kurt gushed.

"Of course you are."

"Can I please get your autograph Mr. Hummel?"

"Kurt! You can't call me Mr. Hummel."

"Why not?"

"Because in this scenario you aren't you so if you call me Mr. Hummel it means that I'm cheating on you."

"But…I am me….and you can't cheat on me with me…"

"Right but we're pretending you aren't you as in my husband you….just call me Anderson instead of Hummel, please?"

"Fine!" He huffed. "Should I leave and come back or just take up where we left off?"

"Just take up where we left off."

He paused for a minute, getting back in character. "Can I please have your autograph Mr. Anderson?" He asked emphasizing the Anderson.

"Oh, you're going to get much more than that." I told him putting my guitar down. "I could see you from the stage, you know that?"

"I thought maybe….but I wasn't sure."

"Hmmm….I think you knew I'd be able to, I think that's why you wore this jeans, I think you wore them to taunt me." I said as I ran my finger up the side seam of his jeans.

He shook his head.

"No? You didn't wear them to taunt me? You weren't shaking your ass at me to entice me?" I asked grabbing his ass as I spoke.

"Maybe….maybe a little."

"Well it worked Sexy." I took his hand and placed it on where my hard cock laid beneath my jeans.

He gulped but didn't remove his hand.

"Now what were you planning on doing once you got my attention?"

"I…I don't know."

"No? What are we doing when you think about me at night when you jerk off?"

"I…um….I…."

"Don't tell me, show me."

He hesitated but then got down on his knees in front of me and undid my jeans, slowly taking my cock out and licked his lips before taking the tip is his mouth in a way that reminded me of the first time he ever gave me a blowjob.

I moaned as he gave my cock a few little licks and then took it in his mouth and bobbed his head.

"That's so good Sexy but I don't think you wore those jeans because you wanted my cock in your _mouth_."

He shook his head after he removed my cock from his mouth.

"I think you want me to fuck you."

He nodded as he stood up.

"Use your words Sexy."

"Please." He whined.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Take off your clothes for me I want to see if that ass is as fuckable out of those jeans as it is in them." I ordered him before I sat back down on the chair and leaned back to enjoy the view as he slowly undressed once he was naked I gestured for him to spin around so I could see all of him.

"Very fuckable." I told him, "Now come undress me."

He walked up to me and I tried not to break character as he pulled my shirt off biting his lip as he did.

"I…um….I need you to stand up…now….please." He said trying to sound nervous and unsure.

"Do you?"

He nodded. "So I can take off your pants."

"You know my cock is already out, I could fuck you right here, just like this."

"Blaine, I don't want to break the chair again." Kurt said breaking character. "Last time you got a sliver in your ass; do you really want to repeat that experience?"

"Definitely not."

"Ok then stand up."

"Fine but get back into character."

I stood up and he schooled his face and body language back into that of a shy virgin. He pushed my jeans down and ran his hands over my ass as he did.

"You like my ass Sexy? Do you think about it when you jerk off?"

He nodded.

"You've got to earn my ass. You know how you do that, don't you?"

He shook his head.

"You've got to be the best fuck I've ever had."

"Oh."

"Now go get on the bed, I want to watch you prep yourself."

"Can you kiss me first?"

I cupped his face and then kissed him pulling his bottom lip between my teeth. He whimpered when I broke the kiss.

"You'd better go prep yourself before I go find myself someone else to fuck instead."

He walked over to the bed.

"I need lube."

"Top drawer."

He opened the drawer and pulled the lube out. "How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees, if you are good enough I'll let you move to your back so you can see my face as I fuck you."

He got on his hands and knees so that his face was pointed in my direction, I watched as he teased his hole with one lubed finger.

"By all means take your time, I have nothing to do but wait around to fuck you."

He shot me a look that I knew was more Kurt than his character before he began to fuck himself on his finger taking his time to add a second finger.

"That's a good boy, add a third." I told him gently stroking my cock as I watched him.

When I deemed he had enough I walked over to him and placed my hand on his wrist.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Sexy." I whispered into his ear.

He removed his fingers from his ass and I quickly replace them with my cock, entering him with one fallow swoop. I gripped his hips tightly as I fucked into his ass hard and fast enjoying the sounds of pleasure he was making as I did.

"So tight, am I your first Sexy?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's too bad 'cuz now on one else will ever be able to satisfy you."

I pulled out of his ass. "On your back now Sexy."

He quickly turned over and spread his legs wide to allow room for me. I leaned over and kissed him as I re-entered him. He wrapped his legs and arms around me tightly as I fucked into him.

"God, so good. Might have to bring you on tour with me, have you be my own personal sex toy, would you like that?"

He moaned in response.

"Of course you would, who wouldn't want this cock every night?"

He captured my lips in a hot, messy, needy kiss.

"Gonna cum."

"Wait for me." I told him fucking into him harder; he moved his hands down to my ass and dug his nails in as he pressed me further into him.

"Are you close? I can't hold out much longer."

"Yeah…yeah…I'm close you can cum now." I told and a few more thrusts later we were both cumming hard.

"I love you." I told him kissing him before collapsing on him.

"I love you too baby."


	18. Chapter 18

"So did you find a counsellor today?" I asked Kurt as we cuddled in bed post amazing sex.

"I think so, I called a couple of them but one of them really stuck out in my mind so I set up an appointment to meet her in person next week."

"You have an appointment or we have an appointment?"

"We have an appointment."

"Ok, good. Did you talk to her today or just her receptionist?"

"I spoke to her; I explained what the situation is and how I'm afraid to tell anyone about the current pregnancy in case something happens."

"And what did she say?"

"That it's normal to worry but that I can't let it rule my life. She asked me if something were to happen to the pregnancy wouldn't the people who love us want to be there for us and how could they be if they didn't even know there was a baby to begin with."

"She has a point."

"I know, which is why I think we should tell Cooper today instead of next week."

"Ok."

"But first you should get us some food, I'm starving."

"Excuse me? It's your turn to cook and we both know it."

"But I was just fucked into the mattress, I'm too exhausted to move, let alone cook."

"How about we order in then?"

"As long as I don't have to move or get dressed then I'm fine with it."

"Mmm…if you are going to be naked in bed the whole time then we'll have to call my brother tomorrow 'cuz I'm going to fuck you again."

He moaned.

"After we eat though Sexy." I whispered in his ear reaching over him to grab my phone to call for some take out.

He reached into our toy drawer and pulled out his favourite plug before coating it in lube and sticking it in his hole. "Now as soon as we're done eating you can fuck me."

"You should roll over so I can make sure you put the plug in properly."

He rolled onto his stomach, "I don't know why you even bother pretending that you don't just love how the plug looks in my ass."

"So fucking beautiful." I say admiring the contrast between the black of the rubber and the paleness of his skin. I reached over and gave it a little twist causing him to moan. "Looks like it's in there pretty well." I said giving it a light little pat.

"Do you want a quick shower before the food gets here?" I asked him.

"Nah, why bother when I'm just going to get covered in more cum as soon as we eat? Besides I know how hot it makes you seeing me all debauched like this."

I leaned over and kissed him before slipping into my jeans.

"I'm going to check on Maria before the food gets here." I told him, he nodded and then blew me a kiss.

I found Maria sitting at the kitchen table eating some of the lasagna that was left over from the night before.

"I wasn't sure if you guys would be done anytime soon so I figured I'd just grab my own dinner."

"Shit, you heard us?"

"You weren't exactly quiet."

"Sorry."

"It's fine but you might want to work on keeping the noise down, kids don't want to hear their parents having sex."

I nodded. "Dually noted….is that chocolate sauce?" I asked as she poured something on her lasagna.

"Yup." She noted the look on my face. "Hey it's your daughter's fault."

"True, we have take out coming, you're more than welcome to have some, you can pour all the chocolate sauce on it that you want."

"Mmm…what did you order?"

"Tai."

"Are there any marshmallows?"

"Ummm….I don't think so."

"Never mind then."

"Ok…we'll put some in the fridge and if you want it later you can help yourself."

"Cool."

"And I'll pick you up some marshmallows tomorrow."

"And anchovies."

"Umm…anchovies?"

"Yeah to dip in peanut butter."

"Oh my god...write down whatever food you want just promise not to tell me what combinations you are eating them in."

"I promise."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good, she kicks a lot."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, you can't feel it yet but she's been kicking ever since you walked into the room."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt she just wants to say hi to her papa."

"Aw, hi little bean." I said rubbing Maria's belly.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?"

"Not yet."

"You still have plenty of time."

"How does it feel? Having someone kick you from the inside?"

"Strange…hard to describe."

"It doesn't hurt though?"

"Nah, maybe it will in a few months but for now it kind of tickles."

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the food and forcing me to remove my hand from Maria's baby bump.

I gave the delivery boy a generous tip and then took the food upstairs to Kurt.

"How's Maria?"

"Good, the cravings have definitely started and apparently the bean loves hearing my voice."

"Were you singing to her?"

I shook my head.

"We have to remember to try that I bet she'll love it."

"Mmm…I'd suggest we sing a duet but I think poor Maria would be black and blue internally if we did."

"Is she really that much of a kicker?"

"Apparently she was kicking the whole time I was talking to Maria."

"Is that a good thing? It's not a sign of distress or anything?"

"It's a good think Kurt, baby's kick."

"Ok."

"Now come on and eat." I said handing him a container of food.

"You just want me to eat so you can fuck me again."

"Well duh, I always want to fuck you Sexy. But Maria says we have to work on being quieter."

"Damn, I thought we were."

"I think we're still pretty loud especially since we aren't used to having someone else in the house but we really need to practice being quieter before the baby is born."

We ate our dinner crossed legged on our bed occasionally feeding the other bites of food until I saw Kurt squirming around and I remembered the plug he was wearing. I gently took our food and put it on the bedside table. I captured my husband's lips in a kiss and pushed him backwards on the bed so I laying on top of him.

"What are you in the mood for Sexy?" I asked as he took off my jeans.

"I want to ride you."

"Of course you do." I smiled knowing full well that even after all these years it was his favorite position. I flopped on to my back. "Hop on." I said gesturing to my cock.

"Hop on? Seriously Blaine? How romantic."

"I was joking, I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh. You are just lucky I love you and I'm horny." He said lubing up my cock. "But just so we're clear if you ever tell me to 'hop on' your cock again you'll be getting very well acquainted with your hand for at least a week."

"I promise never to say that again, not even jokingly."

"Good." He said kissing me before lowering himself into my cock. "Now remember, we have to be quiet." He said with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Me? You're the loud one."

"We'll see about that."

"Remember Sexy the goal here is to be quiet."

"I thought the goal was to cum."

"While being quiet."

"That won't be a problem for me."

"Sure it won't."

"Want to make a bet? Loser doesn't get to cum again until the winner says he can."

"You are on Sexy."

He began to fuck himself on my cock clenching as he did to make his hole as tight as possible. I kept my lips pressed tightly together not allowing myself to moan, I grabbed his cock and stroked it teasingly while thrusting my hips up at an angle that I knew would cause my cock to hit his prostate. In retaliation Kurt pinched my nipples causing me to whimper. He smirked thinking he was victorious but I used the opportunity to thrust up into him sharply and griping tightly onto his hips as I did.

"Fuck."

"Shh…quiet Sexy." I told him cockily.

"Fuck you Blaine."

"You kinda already are."

He twisted my left nipple.

"Ow! Shit Kurt!"

"I think that hurt more than I intended it to, I'm sorry baby."

"Better be." I said smacking his ass.

"Can't we just sound proof our room so we can fuck normally?"

"Best idea you've ever had."

"Ok, so the bet's off?"

"Yes."

"Thank god!" He exclaimed before fucking himself on my cock without abandon.

"Still….oh god!...still need to be quiet Sexy." I said pulling myself up so I was sitting, he readjusted his legs so they were around my waist and I immediately attached my lips to his so we were kissing when we had the presence of mind to and swallowing each other's moans when we didn't. After we came I flipped us over so he was on his back and I was lying on top of him, my cock still buried deep in his ass.

"How's your nipple?"

"It's fine Sexy, don't worry about it."

"Ok," He yawned. "I really need to shower, I think I'm completely covered in cum."

"Not quite completely." I said brushing my hand on his face.

"Hmmm…if you can get it up again then go right ahead baby but I'm too tired to help out in any way."

"Tempting but I don't think I'll be able to right now."

"Ok." He yawned again.

"Let's take a nap and then we'll have a nice relaxing bath."

"Ooh…will you carry me to the tub?"

"Of course." I said kissing him as he nodded off, I buried my head in the crook of his neck and soon fell asleep as well.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning." Kurt greeted me giving me a small good morning peck.

"Good morning Sexy."

"So, do you want to give Cooper a call now or should we skype him?"

"Skype but not for a couple of more hours."

Kurt shot me a confused look so I gestured to the clock. "It's only 5 am in LA."

"Oh yeah, he's kill us if we tried to call now."

"I'm sure he'd be lenient considering the fact we're calling to tell him his going to be an uncle but still…"

"So what should we do in the meantime?"

"I think we should paint the nursery."

"Blaine."

"Look I know you're worried about jinxing the pregnancy but you're going to worry about that until you hold her in your arms for the first time and if we don't have her room ready or clothes for her by that time we'll kinda be screwed."

"I see your point I do but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"What if did something smallish today? Like figure out how we want to design the nursery but we don't start painting it or anything yet? Or would that be too much since we're telling Cooper today?"

"Well….I already have an idea."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, just because I'm having trouble telling people or actually setting up the nursery doesn't mean I don't think about it. I do want this baby, I do love her."

"I know you love her Kurt, I just didn't know you had a design for the nursery in mind."

"Well I do and it's going to be fabulous."

"I'm sure it will be."

"Maybe we could go out and buy a few little outfits for her."

"Really?"

"Just a few though, I don't want to go overboard… whatever happened to the clothes we bought for Kyle? I know Santana took them but what did she do with them?"

"She donated them to charity."

"Good, that's good."

"I think that's what Kyle would've wanted."

"Me too."

"Do you smell something cooking?" Kurt asked wrinkling his nose.

"I do, come on let's join Maria for breakfast."

We walked downstairs and found Maria at the stove.

"What are you making?" Kurt asked her.

"Pickle and parsnip pancakes." She replied. "I'm in the mood for food that begins with the letter 'p' apparently."

"Umm….ok then." I replied trying not to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"I'm sure it tastes a lot better than it sounds." Kurt said taking a forkful of one of the already cooked pancakes. "Yeah, no that's horrid. Sorry Maria."

She shrugged and then sat down to eat her breakfast.

"I think we're going to go take a shower now but we're going out shopping later if you want to come." I told Maria.

"What are you shopping for?" She asked in between bites.

"Baby clothes."

"I'll pass."

"Oh dear lord I'm so thankful I'll never have to be pregnant and eat that sort of stuff." Kurt said to me as soon as we were back in our room.

"I know! I feel so bad for her that our daughter is making her eat that shit!"

"She seems to be enjoying it though."

"I still can't believe you tried it."

"I was curious."

I shook my head at my husband and laughed at him as I stepped into our shower. When we were on our honeymoon Kurt arranged to have Finn let some workmen in and redid our shower so it now had two normal shower heads on each side and one large rain shower head in the middle so we could shower together and not have to worry about switching positions all the time. Most days when we had to worry about getting to work on time we used the two shower heads but on the days we had off and could take our time we used the big rain head so we could hold each other and share kisses or fuck in the shower depending on our mood.

Once I was in the shower I moved to stand under the big shower head and held my arms open for Kurt who turned on the water and joined me.

"God, I love you baby."

"I love you too Sexy, so much."

"I thought we were going to have a quick shower?'

"Changed my mind."

"Works for me." He said kissing me.

"Where's the body wash?"

"On your side."

I turned my head to look. "No Sexy the actual body wash not the lube. Why do we still keep the lube in a body wash bottle anyway?"

"Habit?" He shrugged. "So, we aren't going to have sex?"

"Well, I had been planning on just taking a shower but if you wanted to stick your cock in my ass I wouldn't object."

"Oh, it's been a while since we've done that."

"Far too long, my ass misses your cock."

"Oh no, well we'd better fix that."

"How do you want me Sexy?"

Instead of answering verbally he touched the inside of my thigh to let me know he wanted me to wrap them around his waist.

"Let me prep myself first." I told him grabbing the lube.

He shook his head and too the lube from me. "I want to do it."

I turned around to give him easier access to my ass and moaned as he began to tease me.

"Come on Sexy, finger me, stretch me open for your big cock."

"God, you're so desperate for me aren't you baby?" He teased as he finally stuck a finger in my ass.

"Shit Sexy, I forgot how good that feels. Fuck me fast or I'll cum just from your fingers."

He stopped teasing me and got to work prepping me, when I was ready for his cock I turned around and jumped up on him wrapping my legs around his waist, he quickly entered me.

"Fuck! Feels so good!" I moaned.

He took a couple of steps so my back was pressed against the shower wall and began to fuck into me.

"Do you want it hard and fast?" He asked snapping his hips. "Or slow and sweet?" he rolled his hips.

"Hard and fast."

He gripped my hips and used his hands to hold my hips as still as possible as he fucked into me as hard as he could. I moaned loudly before I remembered I needed to be quieter so I distracted my mouth with sucking hickies onto his neck.

"Not going to last Sexy."

"That's ok baby, cum whenever you need to."

I managed to hold out for a few more thrusts and then I was cumming all over both of our stomachs. Kurt fucked me through my orgasm and then stopped.

"Keep going, you haven't cum yet." I told him.

He shook his head. "You're too sensitive."

"Don't care, fuck me Sexy." I said fucking my ass on his cock. He looked at me and then resumed fucking me but not as hard or as fast as he had been. I clutched at him tighter until he finally came, filling my ass.

"Damn that was good, we definitely need to switch more often." I told him

"Agreed."


	20. Chapter 20

After we ate breakfast we went to a baby clothing store, not the one in the mall where we bought the stuff for Kyle, and bought a few cute yet practicalish outfits for our little bean and yes we bought her a pink oneise that said My Daddies Love Me, because honestly how could we resist? We only bought one bag of clothing but we saw a lot more outfits we wanted to get and Kurt said we could come back and get some more later, I thought it made more sense to buy everything at once but I knew that Kurt was still worried about jinxing the pregnancy so I didn't bother arguing with him.

When we got home it was a decent hour in LA so I texted Cooper and told him to get on Skype.

"What's up?" Cooper greeted us once we were all on Skype.

"We're having a baby, a little girl!" I told him.

He closed his eyes and titled his head up.

"Oh god, he thinks it's too soon, he thinks we're disrespecting Kyle." Kurt whispered.

I opened my mouth to say something to Kurt when Cooper finally spoke. "Thank god. I was so worried you two wouldn't try again and I just….thank god."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Kurt asked meekly.

Cooper shook his head.

"Do you want to see the sonogram?" I asked my brother even though I damn well knew he would. I held that sonogram up to the camera.

"A little girl huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

"God, she's beautiful." He breathed. "How far along?"

"This sonogram was taken at thirteen weeks but she's fifteen weeks now."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner…" I started but he held his hand up.

"Don't even worry about it, I understand. Well as much as I can never having gone through what you guys have had to go through."

I nodded.

"Make sure you send me a copy of that sonogram as well as any new ones you get."

"We will."

"Oh and she has my ears."

"That's not even possible!"

He pretended not to hear me and then exited out of Skype.

I laughed and shook my head but then I remembered what Kurt had said to me.

"Hey, we aren't disrespecting Kyle by having another baby you know that right?" I asked Kurt.

"Part of me does but part of me worries we are, that we are moving on and pretending he never existed."

"Oh Sexy, yes we are moving on that's a part of life but no we aren't pretending like he never existed. We won't forget him I promise."

He nodded and I could see he was trying not to cry.

"I thought you were ready, you told me you were ready."

"I am ready, I want to be a dad so badly but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry that people are going to think that we are moving on too fast."

"Fuck other people. We both know the time is right for us to have a baby so anybody who thinks we're moving on too fast or whatever can go fuck themselves."

"Ok."

"And it's not like we jumped into anything, we waited for months."

"True. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"I'm your husband, it's my job." I told him before I kissed him.

"I think that maybe I worry too much."

"You do." I said kissing him again but before I could deepen the kiss we were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello Rachel." He said answering it.

"Yeah, why?...Um….no…." He paused and moved the phone away from his mouth. "She wants to know if they can have the crib we bought for Kyle." He told me.

"Oh, tell her no."

"I did but she wants to know why not."

"Tell her we might need it one day….or go ahead and tell her about bean."

"I know Rachel….but the thing is we're going to need it, we still want to have a baby you know." He said biting his lip. "I know you are having one in a couple of months…..yes it would be nice to keep it in the family….no you can't have it….because we need it!" He snapped. "Well umm, we're having a baby too….Yes really!...Fifteen weeks….A girl….I know!...Ok, I should go….Talk to you later….love you too."

"Well now that Rachel knows you'd better tell Santana before she hears it from someone else." Kurt said hanging up. "It's ok I told Rachel isn't it? I mean I kinda had to."

"It's fine Sexy." I said giving him a quick peck before picking up my phone and calling Santana.

"Hey Auntie Sanny." I said when she answered it.

"Fuck off Frodo, I'm not anyone's aunt."

"Well not yet…"

"Hold up. Is this you way of telling me lady Hummel knocked your she clone again?"

"Yup."

"Well fuck me!'

"Ew! No thanks."

"And of course I'm the first person you've told."

"The first person we aren't related to."

"Does Berry know?"

"Well….she's Finn's wife so we are related to her."

"Damn, I was hoping I could lord it over her that I knew first."

"Sorry."

"Whatevs, so tell me all about the munchkin."

"Well, it's a girl, I call her bean. And we're fifteen weeks into the pregnancy."

"If I wasn't so happy that I was going to be an aunt I'd…"

"Rip my balls off for not telling you sooner I know."

"Hey Britts! I'm going to be a godmama!" I heard Santana yell to her wife.

"Wait, what? San? I never said that! Santana?" I said into my phone getting no response I looked at my phone and realised she had hung up.

Kurt gave me a confused look. "She just named herself bean's godmother."

"Of course she did."


	21. Chapter 21

One day a few weeks later I was upstairs putting away the clean laundry when I heard Kurt yelling for me to come downstairs so I immediately dropped the bundle of clothes and ran down the stairs, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Kurt? Where are you?" I called.

"The living room, hurry!"

When I got to the living room I saw Maria sitting on the couch and Kurt kneeling in front of her with his hands on her stomach.

"Kurt?" I asked softly.

"She's kicking! I can feel her kicking!"

Instantly all the dread I had been feeling vanished.

"Come here." Kurt told me.

I walked over and then kneeled next to him, letting him take my hands and place them on Maria's stomach.

"Isn't it amazing?" He asked.

"I don't feel any….oh! Oh my god! That's so cool!"

"I know!" He giggled placing his hand next to mine.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Maria.

She shook her head.

"Is this normally when babies start kicking? Is bean some sort of genius?" I asked.

"Twenty two weeks is perfectly normal baby."

"So she's not genius?"

"She probably is but this isn't proof of her genius."

The three of us sat in silence for a few minutes waiting to see if she was going to kick some more.

"We should set up the nursery." Kurt said softly.

"Ok." I smiled. Kurt and I had been going to see the grief counsellor for a few weeks now and it had really been helping, all of our loved ones now knew about bean's existence but we still needed to prepare the nursery, talk about names and get more baby clothes so I was really glad to hear that he was now ready to work on the nursery.

"Do you want me to help or do you want to do it yourself?" I asked him.

"I want to do it but you can set up the crib and changing table."

"Deal. Just promise me you aren't going to paint it that god awful shade of pink Rachel made Finn paint their nursery."

"Oh god! I'd never paint anything that color; it looked like a Pepto Bismol factory exploded in there."

"I'll never understand why she decided on pink when they didn't even know the baby's gender."

"At the time she just _knew_ it was going to be a girl, a mother knows these things." He said imitating Rachel's voice during the last part.

I laughed and shook my head thinking of Finn and Rachel's son who had been born two weeks previously.

"I love that girl but I swear she has the world's worse intuition." I told Kurt.

"I don't know about that she claims to have known you and I would be perfect together when she asked you to move in."

"Hmm…she did get that one right."

"Yes she did." He smiled kissing me.

"Do you know what they did with all the clothes they bought when she 'knew 'it was going to be a girl?" I asked.

"They returned them and bought boy clothes."

"Damn, I was hoping we could steal them."

He shook his head. "No way I'd let Rachel or Finn pick out my child's clothes."

"Rachel doesn't dress badly."

"Not any more, not since I taught her the proper way to dress but you should see the photos of her from high school…animal sweaters Blaine like every day."

"No."

He nodded his head his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"She thought they were cute."

"I assume you told her otherwise."

"Constantly. I burned them senior year…although I'm not sure she knows that, I don't know what she thinks happened to them."

I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"What's that for?"

"For being so fucking adorable."

"I was thinking we should offer to take Steven for a night once our crib is set up, that way we can get some experience taking care of a baby and Finn and Rachel can take a night off." He told me.

"That's a great idea Sexy."

The next day Kurt kicked Maria and I out of the house while he painted the nursery claiming he didn't want to expose Maria and the baby to the paint fumes although I think that was only part of it I'm pretty sure he was worried that I would peek before he was done, which ok I totally would have but I still don't think I needed to be kicked out of my own house for an entire day…yeah ok maybe I did.

Maria and I decided to go for coffee and then see what movies were playing and then maybe go shopping for a few maternity clothes for her she has some but she'll need more soon when the bump gets bigger.

"Blaine?" A voice asked coming up behind me, I vaguely recognized it and cringed hoping it wasn't one of the one night stands from my former life I've ran into them before and it's never a pleasant experience despite how amusing Kurt finds it especially when he gets to tell them we're married. I turned my head.

"Oh Adam hi." I said with fake niceness, I had always hated that guy mostly because he was Kurt's ex.

"Is this your sister?" he asked in his obnoxiously accented voice.

"No this is Maria, she's mine and Kurt's surrogate." I told him smugly.

"Oh! So you and Kurt are still…" he trailed off.

"Together? Yup. In fact we're married now and as you can tell we're expecting a baby."

"That's great, really."

"What ever happened with that guy you were seeing the last time we saw you?" I asked.

"Dean. Yeah we're still together but I don't know, it's been almost five years and have never made a real commitment or anything."

"Hmm…have you asked him for a commitment?"

"Well no but I don't want to pressure him, I've learned my lesson."

"I don't think asking him would be pressuring him, maybe he's waiting for you to be the one to ask him."

"God who would ever thought we'd be sitting here with you giving me relationship advice, I always thought you'd punch me if I ever saw you again."

"So did I."

He paled.

"Don't worry I won't marriage has mellowed me out, I haven't hit anyone in years."

"Good. Listen I should go but tell Kurt I said hi, yeah?"

"I will. Take care Adam."


	22. Chapter 22

Maria's POV

Ok, so I'm supposed to tell you my story or something right? That's what Blaine does isn't it? Umm…I guess I should introduce myself? I'm Maria (you probably already know that) Young, I'm 22 years old and I was with my ex-boyfriend Tommy ever since high school and yeah he slapped me around pretty much the whole time we were together but he always said he was sorry and he never beat me really badly until that last time. He's the reason I became a surrogate, he thought it would be a great way to make a shit load of money, on top of all the money I was already being paid he figured I could then refuse to give the couple the baby unless they gave me even more, I never liked that idea but I went along with it until I got to know Kurt and Blaine and I realised I couldn't do that to them…and well I think you know what happened next.

Honestly I probably shouldn't ever made it past the screening process for becoming a surrogate but Tommy taught me how to lie. So I did, I told them I wanted to be a surrogate because of my brother and his husband (I don't even have a brother), I told them everything they wanted to hear including that it wouldn't bother me to give up any rights to the baby. Although at the time I meant it, at the time I had never been pregnant and I didn't know how hard I'd fall for the baby inside of me, how much I'd wish it was mine. I didn't know my first pregnancy would end in such a horrible manner and I didn't know how much it would hurt me when it did, and I don't mean the physical pain for the beating but the psychological pain from losing Kyle. I didn't know how much I would hate myself for bringing that pain into Blaine and Kurt's lives. I was glad that they still wanted me to be their surrogate, I felt like I owed it to them to bring a healthy happy baby into their lives but it kills me to know she'll never call me mom, it kills me that she isn't mine. I mean biologically she is and technically right now I have more rights to her than Blaine does but she's not mine, she'll never be mine, she's his and Kurt's and I know that even though right now at this moment I love her that love will eventually fade but their love for her will only get stronger because they are her parents not me. Which is good as I'm not cut out to be a mom, at least not right now but those two, god those two are meant to be dads.

I try not to let them see how hard this is for me, I don't want them to feel guilty but when they invite me to go shopping for baby clothes or ask my opinion on cloth diapers versus disposable ones it hurts me and I know they don't mean it to but when I picture the baby's life I know I'm not going to be a part of it, we agreed to that from the start and I fully intend to disappear from their lives once she's born it will be better that way for all of us. I know I'm not part of their family so when things happen like when they felt her kick for the first time I sit back and let them have their moment and try to pretend like I'm not there, I'm not involved which is kind of easy as they get so wrapped up in each other and in the baby that they forget other people exist. I don't mean it to sound like I'm saying they are self-centered or anything they aren't any more than any expectant parents are, it's just with them there is a third unrelated person involved in their pregnancy.

I don't know I think my hormones are just messing with my head. I really understand how there are women who do this over and over again after this I'm quitting, I'm never going to be anyone's surrogate again, I'm not cut out for this. I'm just going to move to I don't know Seattle or somewhere and forget all of this ever happened, forget about Tommy and Blaine and Kurt and their little girl and Kyle and all of it. I don't regret being Kurt and Blaine's surrogate, I see how happy this makes them and I can tell they love the baby so much already and from the way she kicks whenever they are around I know she loves them too so of course I can't regret it, I know this was the right thing for me to do just like I know the fact she doesn't kick when I talk to her means she knows I'm not her mommy, ok fine a baby in the uterus can't actually know who its parents are but I don't know I feel like there's a connection between the three of them that I'm not a part of. God, I sound pathetic and depressed. I'm not, honestly I'm not. For the most part I'm extremely happy to be part of this, to be the person who gives these two wonderful men their baby but there are times that are hard, big moments and some not so big ones that mean so much to them but leave me feeling like the outsider I am no matter how hard they try to include me and I know if I told them they would try harder, hell they'd probably let me the baby's Auntie Maria but I can't do that so instead I keep my mouth shut and let them think everything is fine. I close my eyes and think of all the things I'll do once I have my body back and living far away from here, while they plan their future I plan mine.


	23. Chapter 23

When Maria and I got home later that night Kurt was waiting for us, I could tell he was anxious to show us the nursery having spent all day working on it.

"Ok, so if you hate it we can totally redo it." Kurt told me taking my hand and leading me to the nursery.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"Well of course you will but if you don't then tell me and I can change it."

I agreed as we reached the door of the nursery.

"Ok close your eyes….wait where's Maria?"

"I think she was right behind us."

"Maria? Are you coming? I want to show you the nursery." Kurt called.

"Oh….uh….yeah just give me a little bit." Maria called back, I thought I could hear some reluctance in her voice but I could have been imagining it.

Kurt waited until Maria joined us outside of the nursery before he slowly opened the door. I let out a small gasp as I took in the room, he had painted the bulk of the walls sky blue and the bottom portion a light green, in the middle he had painted a white picket fence and had flowers scattered around, some behind the fence, some in front, some wrapped around it. It felt like I had stepped into a fairy tale garden. I looked over at my husband; he was biting his lip anxiously waiting for me to say something.

"Oh Kurt, it's perfect." I breathed.

"Yeah? You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Maria said softly.

Kurt beamed proudly.

The next day Kurt and I set up the baby furniture together and once it was done he called Rachel and Finn and offered to take Steven Friday night so they could have their selves a proper date night.

"Thanks for this, I love my son with all my heart but Rachel and I haven't been able to have sex since he was born and I'm hoping that I can finally get some tonight." Finn told us as he dropped Steven off for the night.

"Oh my god! Too much information Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah well at least you've never had to hear us actually having sex."

"Touché."

"Ok, I put some bottles in the fridge, and…oh! You know when changing a boy's diaper you have to put a washcloth over his thing right? Or he could pee on you."

Kurt and I both nodded, they had told us that in the parenting class we took.

"Good….Finn didn't know."

"Rachel!"

"All over his face." Rachel said quietly.

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Oh poor Finn." Kurt said to his brother trying to look sympathetic but I could tell he too was trying not to laugh.

"When you put him to bed he likes a lullaby or two." Rachel told us.

"Ok, don't you two have a reservation to get to?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded.

"I just need to make sure that you guys know everything you need to know."

"Don't worry Rach, we've taken a ton of parenting classes, we know what we're doing." Kurt told her and I nodded.

"But have either of you actually taken care of a baby before?"

We looked at each other and then shook our heads.

"Maybe we should reschedule, do this another night."

"Rachel, is this the first time you'll be away from Steven since he was born?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Kurt reassured her.

"I know you will, I just don't want to leave him."

"Feel free to call us if you start to freak out." I told her.

"I will."

"Not too often though, enjoy your evening." Kurt told her.

"Ok."

"Give me the baby Rachel." Kurt told her.

She hesitated before gently handing her son over to his uncle. She looked like she expected him to burst into tears and have to be handed back to her but instead the small baby gurgled happily. Eventually Rachel and Finn left and headed out to their dinner reservation.

"And that's why I told Finn to tell her their reservation was an hour earlier then what it actually is." Kurt told me as I closed the door behind them.

A little while later Kurt was feeding Steven a bottle while I was looking in the bag that Finn and Rachel had brought over with him.

"Kurt, is this the only bag of his stuff?"

"Yeah….why?"

"They forgot diapers."

"Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"You checked all the pockets?"

"Yup."

"They might use cloth diapers; did you see any cloth diapers?"

"Kurt, there aren't any diapers cloth or otherwise."

"Well that's a problem…ok…you're going to have to go to the store and buy some and fast 'cause he's almost done his bottle."

I quickly jumped into the car and drove to the nearest store, figuring I could just grab a thing of diapers and then head back home, boy was I wrong there are like _thousands_ of types of diapers.

"Well fuck." I muttered to myself standing in the middle of the diaper aisle.

"Hey San." I said answering my phone. "Do you know anything about diapers?"

"Diapers? What the fuck are you and lady Hummel into?"

"What? Ew. No diapers for babies."

"How long has it been since we last talked? I swear there were still a few months left til the baby was born last time we talked."

"We're babysitting Steven."

"Oh….that's Gigantor and she-hobbit's baby, right?"

"Yup."

"So do you think he has a chance of being a normal height? You know she one of his parents is freakishly tall and the other is a midget?"

"Tana."

"What? I'm not insulting the kid, I'm not that much of a bitch, it's a genuine question."

"I don't know maybe….so back to the diapers….do you think he needs Easy-Ups?"

"I think those are for kids who walk."

"Oh…there are different sizes, did you know they come in different sizes?"

"No fucking idea."

"Fuck it, I'm going to buy like six different kinds, one of them has to be right."

"Good plan….so tell me about this kid's nose."

"Excuse me?"

"Did he get Berry's nose?"

"Have you never seen him?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god Santana you are a bad friend."

"I've been busy besides I sent him a giant ass teddy bear."

"Are you going to wait this long to come see bean after she's born?"

"Oh hells no, I'm going to be the first chick to hold my god baby, little Santana."

"Excuse me? Did you just imply I'm naming my kid after you? Because that sure as fuck isn't going to happen."

"Not even her middle name?"

"Nope."

"Well what are you going to name her?"

"Kurt and I haven't really discussed it yet."

"But you have a name picked out."

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"I need to get home, I'm sure Steven needs a new diaper by now. I'll call you later."

"And then you'll tell me the name?"

"Nope." I said hanging up on her.


	24. Chapter 24

"You know we only have him overnight right?" Kurt asked as I carried all the diapers I bought inside.

"Do you have any idea how many kinds of diapers there are?" I asked my husband.

He shook his head.

"There's a fucking lot."

"Language!"

"Sorry."

"Grab those ones and let's go try out that changing table." Kurt said pointing to a package of diapers.

"I'll bring a few so we know we have the right ones."

"Those are the right ones." He called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

"How do you know that?" I asked running after him.

He shrugged. "I just do."

"You are going to be such a better dad than I am."

"Oh shut up, you're going to be an amazing dad."

"But I don't know about diapers and shit."

"Ok confession time, neither do I. Rachel called while you were out and I asked her what type they use. I tried to call you but got your voicemail."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you think there are classes on the different types of diapers? Because if so we totally need to sign up for them."

"I don't think there are…."

"Damn."

"The good news is we have friends we can turn to and ask about these things."

I nodded.

"Ok, time for our first diaper change on an actual baby." Kurt said setting Steven down on the changing table. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Oh no….no, you should do it, you're his godfather."

"I don't see what that has to do with changing his diaper."

"Umm…you two have a special bond." I said obviously grasping at straws.

"You just don't want to do it, admit it."

"Fine, I don't want to do it."

"Because changing a diaper is my idea of a good time." He said sarcastically. "You do know you'll have to change our baby's diaper, right? I'm not doing it every time."

"I know."

"Oh dear god, how can such a little person produce such a horrible smell?" Kurt asked as he took the diaper off.

"I'm going to open the window." I said plugging my nose. "Don't forget the wash cloth." I reminded my husband.

"One step ahead of you." He replied. "Hand me the wipes?"

"Wipes." I replied handing them to him.

"Baby powder." He said holding his hand out.

"Baby powder." I repeated handing it to him.

"Diaper." He said before noticing I was already holding it for him.

"Real babies squirm a lot more than dolls, stay still Steven, let Uncle Kurt put your diaper on you."

Our nephew gurgled happily as Kurt finally fastened the diaper on him.

"Can you hand me his jammies?" Kurt asked.

I routed through his bad until I pulled out tiny adorable green footie pyjamas with little frogs all over it.

"Yes it's very cute now hand it over so I can dress Steven before he catches a cold."

I quickly handed it over not wanting to be responsible for my little nephew getting sick. Kurt dressed Steven in his pyjamas but before he did them up he blew a raspberry on Steven's little belly causing another happy gurgle.

After Kurt read him a story and we sang him some songs we put him in the crib and quietly left the room after turning on the baby monitor we had bought.

"You put batteries in it right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"See that little red light? That wouldn't be on if I didn't put batteries in it."

"True."

"You know I don't know why Finn and Rachel haven't been able to find time to do it, he's sound asleep, we've got all night to fuck."

"Once again I'm blown away by how utterly romantic that was."

"Oh I'd be happy to blow you Sexy."

"You guys do remember that I live here too right?" Maria asked as she passed by us in the hall.

"Sorry."

"It's fine just keep it you your room, yeah?"

Not being told twice I grabbed my husband's hand and pulled him into our bedroom before pressing him against our closed door and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck Blaine." He muttered as I moved onto his neck.

"Gonna blow you first then you can 'Fuck Blaine' all you want." I told him before wrapping my arms around his waist and throwing him onto our bed. I peeled off his shirt and kissed my way down his body until I got to the button of his jeans, I unbuttoned it with one hand while palming him through his pants with that other.

WAAAAHHHHH!

I stopped what I was doing and looked at my husband. "I'll go."

"Are you sure? I can go."

"No, you stay here, exactly like this, do not move." I told him.

I quickly went to the nursery and picked up my nephew.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

I check his diaper and found that it was clean and I figured since he just had a bottle not that long ago he probably wasn't hungry so I put him over my shoulder and gently patted his back hoping to sooth him when he let out a tiny little burp.

"Did Uncle Kurt forget to burp you after your bottle? Silly Uncle Kurt."

I held Steven for a few more minutes until I was sure he had settled down and then placed him back in the crib and gave his forehead a small kiss.

"Sweet dreams buddy."

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked as I got back to our room.

"Yup, he just needed to be burped."

"Damn, I completely forgot."

"It happens." I shrugged. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to suck my cock."

I jumped onto the bed causing my husband to giggle and then quickly peeled his pants off of him, no more of this teasing crap I needed his cock in my mouth as soon as possible.

I licked my lips at the sight of his beautiful dick and went to take the tip into my mouth.

WAAAH! WAAAH!

"I should go, it's my turn."

"No, you're naked I'm still dressed, I'll go again."

I picked Steven up and tried to burp him again in case I didn't get it all the first time but it became obvious that he didn't need to be burped. His diaper was still clean and dry.

"Are you hungry buddy?" I asked unsure of how often babies ate. I took him downstairs and prepared a bottle for him but he refused it. I began to get nervous so I check his forehead to see if he was warm but he felt fine.

"What's the matter buddy?" I asked snuggling him closer to me. "Oh, were you just lonely?"

I cuddled him and softly sang to him until he fell back asleep. After he was settled back into the crib I went back to mine and Kurt's bedroom. My husband was no longer on the bed but instead he was at his vanity doing his moisturizing routine. I walked up behind him so he could see me pouting in the mirror.

"Sorry honey but I don't think it's going to happen tonight."

"Damn."

"After Finn and Rachel pick Steven up tomorrow we'll send Maria to a day spa and then…" he trailed off.

"I can blow you and then you'll fuck me?"

"Yes."

"Yay."


	25. Chapter 25

"We haven't baby proofed the house yet, we need to baby proof the house."

"We have time Kurt, she isn't due for another week. Besides it's not like bean is going to be crawling right away so even if she was born early we'd still have time."

"Ok but we seriously need to talk about names, we can't keep calling her bean her whole life Blaine, that's as bad as naming her Apple or North."

"You could call her…." Santana started.

"We are not calling her Santana!" Kurt cut her off.

"Whatever."

"I actually have an idea for a name." I told my husband.

He turned and looked at me with interest.

"Umm…. Amelia Elizabeth Carole…"

He blinked.

"Never mind, it's too many names…..we don't need to call her Amelia, it's fine."

"Who is Amelia?" Santana asked.

"His grandmother." Kurt said softly. "God, Blaine that's just too perfect."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how you do it but I'm pretty sure you are in charge of naming all our kids."

Santana gagged. "You two are so fucking sweet, it's disgusting."

"You're one to talk, I've seen you with Britt."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Don't need to I've got Kurt to do that for me."

"Better make sure you two fuck each other's brains out while you can 'cuz soon the baby will be here and you won't get any time to."

"We'll find time."

"Wanky."

"I still don't think we have everything we need." Kurt told me ignoring Santana.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You two practically have your own baby store!"

"Don't act like you had nothing to do with that." I told her.

She shrugged.

"Whatever, you two are boring me. I'm going to find more interesting people to talk to."

"Love you too San."

"Call me when my god baby is born."

"Have we just stopped fighting that? Is that actually happening?" Kurt asked after she left.

I shrugged. "It's easier this way; besides who else would we asked to be bean's god mother?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "Are we talking godmother or guardian?"

"Godmother."

"I was thinking Mercedes."

"She would be good but she lives all the way in LA, don't you think bean should have a relationship with her godmother?"

"But Mercedes is one of my best friends."

"And Santana is mine. Besides Kurt, if you tell her she can't be the god mother, you'll break her heart."

"Ok, compromise she has two god mothers Santana and Mercedes."

"Deal. What about guardians?"

"I don't even want to think about not always being there for her."

"Me neither but we need to be practical, shit happens."

"I know I know…

"Everyone I can think of already has kids or doesn't want them or is Cooper."

"What about Cooper?"

"Are you serious? My brother raising a child?"

"Why not? Look at all he did for you; he's older now and presumably more responsible. I think he could be an excellent guardian."

I blinked. "Stop making so much sense."

"Never." He smirked before leaning in and kissing me.

"Now the only thing we need is for Amelia to be born."

"Any day now."

* * *

"Ok, so it says here spicy food can induce labor." I told Maria as we sat on the couch, Kurt rubbing her swollen feet.

"Cool, go get me the hottest peppers you can find." She instructed me.

"I'll add them to the list."

"Now Blaine, this kid of yours was supposed to be out two weeks ago and I'm getting extremely uncomfortable."

"Ok I'm going; in the meantime maybe you two should go for a walk, that's supposed to help too."

"Will do, anything else?"

"Well there's one thing….but …."

"Just spit it out."

"Um…sex is supposed to help."

"I'll call Puck." Kurt said letting go of Maria's feet.

"Which one is Puck again?" Maria asked.

Kurt showed her a photo on his phone.

"How about we try the other things first, I'm not saying no, Puck is rather hot, but I'm feeling awkward enough as it is without having sex with one of your friends."

"Do you think it has to be actual sex or would just getting turned on work? 'Cause I've got some great porn you could borrow." I said to Maria.

"Just go get the peppers Blaine." She responded.

"What? Gay porn is hot."

"Nobody is denying that honey but I don't think Maria wants to borrow any of your porn, that's kinda creepy."

"Our porn." I corrected him.

"Just go get the peppers."

"I'm going I'm going." I said slipping on my shoes.

"Umm….I don't think that will be necessary." Maria said causing both Kurt and I to look at her.

"My water just broke."


	26. Chapter 26

"Ok…um….we need to get the hospital….OH! And you need to breathe."

Both Kurt and Maria looked at me and then looked at each other.

"Have you had any contractions yet?" Kurt asked her.

"I had some back pain an hour ago, I didn't think much of it at the time but now I think it could've been a contraction."

"But that was an hour ago?' he asked.

She nodded.

"Ok we've got time then, I'm going to call Dr. Forrest and let him know what's going on but I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to go to the hospital until the contractions are closer together."

She nodded again but this time she was cringing. Kurt rubbed her back.

"Holy fuck!" She exclaimed

"Contraction?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

Kurt grabbed his phone and went to kitchen where he quickly phoned Dr. Forrest's office.

"Ok, so they said to wait until the contractions are five minutes apart and then go to the hospital."

"I think I'm going to go get changed because…" Maria gestured to her wet pants.

"And I think I'll clean the floor."

"I should call people."

"Call my dad, maybe he and Carole can get a flight and be here in time."

I nodded already dialing the number.

"Hi mom." I said when Carole answered the phone.

"Hi honey, is our granddaughter here yet?"

"Not yet but soon, Maria's water just broke."

"Oh thank god! I was beginning to think they would have to do a caesarian."

"So were we. Anyway we were wondering if you and dad could get a flight and maybe be here when she's born."

"Oh sweetheart! Of course! Burt's at the garage but I'm sure he'll have no problem leaving the guys in charge, god knows they can run the place just fine when he's in Washington."

"So we'll see you soon?"

"You sure will, we'll call when we land and you can tell us if we should head to the house or the hospital."

"Ok, love you mom."

"I love you too Blaine."

We hung up and then I called everyone I could think of talking to Rachel, Santana, Puck and Sam and leaving messages for Cooper, Wes and Mike and Tina.

"Did you talk to everyone?" Kurt asked as I hung up.

"Mostly, mom and dad are going to get the first flight they can, Rachel and Tana both asked for us to call when we leave for the hospital and Sam said that Mercedes is at the studio today but for you to call her when bean is born no matter what time it is."

Kurt nodded.

"Oh and are Puck and Quinn a thing? I swear I heard her voice in the background when I was talking to him."

"Not that I know of but I wouldn't be surprised, I always suspected they would end up together."

"How are you doing Maria? Any more contractions?" Kurt asked her as she slowly made her way back downstairs.

"Not yet, can we watch a movie or something to distract ourselves?"

"Of course. What do you feel like watching?" I asked.

"I really don't care."

We decided on a Disney marathon and got through Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid and were about half way through The Lion King when I couldn't handle seeing Maria suffer and insisted we go to the hospital.

"The contractions aren't five minutes apart though." Kurt said.

"I don't care; look at how much pain she's in, that can't be normal."

"I'm pretty sure it is, if you remember Rachel was in so much pain that she was in tears and Mike told me that when Tina had the twins she broke his hand. But if you're that worried we'll go."

"I'd rather go and be overly cautious then sit home thinking everything is fine when it's not."

"Good point."

We grabbed Maria's overnight bag which had been sitting by the front door waiting for this moment and then piled in the car; we decided I would drive while Kurt sat in the back with Maria since he was better at comforting people.

"Do you really think something's wrong?" she asked.

"Probably not but better safe than sorry."

"God I hope this labor goes by quickly, no offense but I'm so sick of being pregnant. I want a real drink I'm so sick of Shirley Temples all the time!" She moaned.

"You know there are other non-alcoholic drinks you didn't need to have a Shirley Temple every time we went out for dinner."

"I know but I like the fact they come with a cherry. Besides your little one seemed to enjoy them."

"We'll have to remember that, see if she still likes them in a couple years." Kurt commented.

"And I think she hates apple juice so see if that's still a thing when she comes out."

"Will do."

"I swear one of the first things I'm going to do when I'm no longer pregnant is to have a nice big glass of wine, right after I find a place to live that is."

"You know you can stay with us for as long as you need."

She shook her head. "I appreciate it but no I can't, I think it's best if we just severe all contact as soon as possible. You guys are great and all but the whole reason you hired me to have your baby is because you didn't want a 'mother' butting into your kid's life and confusing them."

"True."

"Plus I've always wanted to live on the West coast and I think now is the perfect time. Oh shit!"

"Breathe honey." Kurt said gently.

"We're here, you two go check in and I'll find a parking spot." I said pulling as close to the hospital door as I could without blocking the way for ambulances.

When I entered the hospital I followed the signs to the maternity ward and saw Kurt standing outside of one of the rooms.

"She's changing into a hospital gown." He told me.

"Have they checked her and the baby out at all yet?"

"Not yet but they said they doubt there's anything to worry about."

"I'll feel better when I know for sure everything is ok."

"Me too."

"I wish we could've gone to a different hospital."

Kurt nodded. "They were going to put her in the same room but I demanded a different one, we're going to have to pay extra 'cause they only had a private room left but I couldn't have Amelia born in the room that Kyle…." He trailed off.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "I know."

"You guys can come in now." Maria said opening the door.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She shook her head. "Moving around can help the labor go faster."

"In that case as soon as Dr. Forrest checks on you and tells us everything is fine we should take a stroll around the hospital." Kurt suggested.

"Oh good I was hoping no one would see me in this fantastic ensemble." Maria said sarcastically while gesturing to her hospital gown.

"Good thing I remembered to pack you a robe then, huh?" Kurt replied.

"This is why you're my favorite." She told him.

"Rude!" I gasped.

"You're my favorite when you buy me food." She told me.

"In that case do you want some ice cream?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm supposed to eat while I'm in labor."

"I think all you're allowed is some ice chips." Kurt told her.

"Ok, well if you need ice chips then I'm your man."

She nodded.

"How is everyone today?" Dr. Forrest asked walking into the room.

"I have a person trying to come out of my body, how do you think I am?" Maria asked.

"Fair enough, let's see how everything is progressing, shall we?"

"I think she's in an abnormal amount of pain." I told the doctor.

He hummed and then went about examining Maria.

"Ok, everything seems fine with Maria but I want to keep an eye on the baby's heart rate, it isn't quite where I'd like it to be but at this point there isn't a cause for concern."

"What do you mean it isn't quite where you'd like it to be?" Kurt asked.

"It's a bit slower than most babies are during labor but maybe she's just a relaxed little girl." The doctor replied in a way that probably would've put most soon-to-be parents at ease but of course most of soon-to-be parents haven't been what we've been through so we wouldn't be at ease until Amelia was in our arms.

"You would tell us if we needed to worry right? If her heart beat was dangerously low?" I asked Dr. Forrest.

"I would and if her heart beat was dangerously low we'd be prepping for a caesarian right now."

"But we don't need to do that right?" Maria asked.

"As of now there is no reason not to have a natural birth."

"Good." Maria said.

"We were thinking about walking around the hospital a bit, is that ok?" Kurt asked.

Dr. Forrest nodded. "That's a good idea maybe you can wake the little bean up and bring her heart beat to where it should be."

"Well that did nothing to ease my fears." I said after Dr. Forrest had left the room.

"Honey, we have to trust Dr. Forrest if he says we shouldn't worry then we have to try not to worry."

"Alright let's take that walk, shall we?" Maria said easing herself out of her hospital bed.


	27. Chapter 27

When we were on our walk we found Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittany wandering around the maternity ward obviously looking for the right room.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Rachel asked Maria.

"Oh you know just praying for a real fast easy labor."

Rachel nodded.

"Have you gotten an epidural yet?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon."

"Do you think that will ok though? Since bean's heart rate is low and all?" Kurt asked Maria.

"What is wrong with my god baby's heart?" Santana demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with it San, her heart rate is just a little low but Dr. Forrest doesn't think we should worry." I told her.

"So you're freaking out?"

"Obviously."

"But he doesn't think there's anything wrong with her heart right?" Finn asked.

"Right." Kurt confirmed.

"Can we go back to the room now?" Maria asked "the walking around is not really happening the contractions pain."

"Of course, do you want me to rub your back?" Kurt asked as we walked back to Maria's room.

She nodded.

"I'll find Dr. Forrest and see if you can have an epidural." I told her before heading over to the nurses' station.

"Hi, is Dr. Forrest around?" I asked the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"He's with a patient right now."

"Oh, ok can you tell him Blaine was wondering if Maria could have an epidural? Poor thing is still in so much pain."

"I will but you do know it's normal to be in pain while in labor and I'm sure Dr. Forrest will give your wife an epidural as soon as he deems it appropriate."

"Well she's not my wife but thanks."

"No?' She asked adopting a flirty smile.

"No, she mine and my husband's surrogate."

"Oh…I'll let Dr. Forrest know….about the request for the epidural…"

"Great thanks."

I went back to Maria's room and let her know the nurse was going to talk to Dr. Forrest about an epidural.

I sat on the chair next to the bed, Kurt was sitting behind Maria on the bed rubbing her back, Rachel and Finn were sitting on the other side of the bed Rachel holding Steven and Finn flipping through channels on the TV that hung on the wall, while Brittany and Santana shared the chair next to mine whispering to each other. Kurt stopped rubbing Maria's back long enough to check the incoming text his phone just signalled.

"Dad and Carole are here." He announced.

"I'll go tell them where we are." Finn said standing up and taking Steven from Rachel knowing that the baby's grandparents would want to fuss over him.

Shortly after Burt and Carole came in the room and shared hugs with Kurt, Rachel and myself Dr. Forrest came in.

"Ok, so I hear you would like your epidural now?" He asked Maria.

She nodded.

"Well let's see if that's possible…I'm gonna to have to examine her so if you aren't one of the baby daddies you're going to need to leave the room."

Once everyone else had left he checked Maria's progress. "Alright, so you aren't fully dilated yet but you are getting close."

"How's Amelia's heart rate?" Kurt asked.

"Still a little low."

"Is it any better than what it was or the same?" I asked.

"Slightly lower actually, but still not a cause for concern but unfortunately this means that we can't give you an epidural Maria, I'm sorry but if we do it could lower….Amelia?" He paused and looked to us for confirmation, Kurt and I both nodded. "Amelia's heart rate even more and put her at risk."

"Fuck." Maria said dropping her head back against her pillow.

"I know it really hurts, I wish there was something we could do for you." Dr. Forrest said patting her hand.

"You have no idea how much this hurts." She spat.

"You're right I don't but take comfort in the fact that you seem to be progressing rather quickly. I'll send everyone else back in shall I? " He said as he left.

"So?" Rachel asked as she came back in.

"No epidural." Maria told her tears in her eyes.

The contractions seemed to get worse and worse as time passed, Dr. Forrest came in every once and a while and check Maria's progress until he finally said it was time. Maria was wheeled to the delivery room and Kurt and I followed behind when we got there we stood on either side of her bed and each held her hand.

"Ok, time to push Maria." Dr. Forrest announced. Maria leaned forward a bit and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good girl, rest for a bit and then push again."

"You are doing so good Maria." Kurt told her soothingly.

"Ok push….wait no STOP! Stop pushing!" Dr. Forrest said urgently.

"Dr. Forrest?" I asked.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck; if you push you'll strangle her."

"Fuck." I uttered.

"Is she ok? Will she be ok?" Kurt asked his voice high pitched with worry.

"I'm just going to see if I can reach in and untangle her, if not we'll have to do a caesarian after all."

I reached across Maria and took Kurt's free hand with mine. The clock on the wall seemed to slow down as we waited for Dr. Forrest to tell us…anything really. Maria whimpered in pain as the beeping on one of the machines began to speed up a little, I didn't know if that was good or not.

"Ok, she's free, time to resume pushing."

"Oh thank god!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That machine is beeping faster is it supposed to be?" I asked pointing at the machine.

"Yes, that's the one that monitors Amelia's heart rate, it is finally where it should be."

"So her heart rate was low because of the umbilical cord being wrapped around her neck?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. It should have shown up on the ultrasound I did when I examined Maria, I honestly don't know why it didn't."

"But she'll be ok now?" I asked.

"She will be, this is actually not all that uncommon. Push for the count of ten."

Maria nodded and pushed as a nurse slowly counted.

"Ok, rest for five seconds and then push again."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Maria asked.

"No?" Dr. Forrest replied. "And push, you're almost done."

The nurse counted again. "Good, one more big push when I tell you and that should be it."

"You are doing amazing Maria." I told her.

"Neither of you talk to me, this is your doing." She spat at me and Kurt.

"Don't take it personally dear, we've had other pregnant woman say a lot worse to the father, some even threaten bodily harm." A nurse standing near me whispered I nodded.

"This is it if you daddies want to see your daughter being born you'd better look now." Dr. Forrest told us. Kurt and I both dropped Maria's hands and went to look. It was the most disgustingly beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"If I wasn't gay before." Kurt said softly.

"I know right?" I smiled at him.

Amelia announced her presence in the world with a loud cry.


	28. Chapter 28

After the nurses cleaned her up Kurt and I took turns holding our tiny little daughter and counting her tiny little fingers and toes to make sure there were ten of each. I honestly didn't really understand why people did that until I was holding my own little girl and felt the need to.

"She really does have your nose." I told Kurt smiling.

"She's going to have hair just like yours." He said lightly stroking the patch of black hair on her head.

"Aw poor baby."

"Stop it I love your hair."

"Did you want to hold her Maria?" I asked suddenly remembering that she and some nurses were still in the room.

"No." She said firmly.

"We're going to take Maria back to her room to rest now." The nurse said helping her into a wheel chair. "Maybe you can come by and see her in a little while."

"Let's go introduce you to your family." Kurt said to Amelia.

Apparently they expected the labor to last longer than it did because when we reached the waiting room they were all either playing on their phones, watching the TV or napping….ok so it was Steven who was napping which is allowed since he's just a baby himself. Kurt cleared his throat causing all the adults to jump out of their seats and rush over to us, all wanting to be the first one to hold her. Kurt smiled and handed her to his dad.

"Mom is next." I told them to prevent them from fighting.

"She's so beautiful." Burt gushed. "What's her name?"

"Amelia Elizabeth Carole Hummel." I told him.

"Oh! Boys!" Carole exclaimed clearly touched wrapping both of us in tight hugs.

"She looks so much like you did when you were born Kurt, except the hair, yours was never that dark."

"I'm going to try calling Cooper again." I told Kurt.

"Hello?" Cooper answered his phone.

"Coop, I'm a dad!"

"She's here?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she was born about an hour ago. I called you when Maria went into labor and left you a voicemail."

"Damn. I think my phone is broken, I swear I haven't been two feet from it since a week before the due date."

"Well get a new one and then get your ass out here and meet your niece."

"I'm packing a bag as we speak."

"She's so beautiful Coop."

"I bet she is, does she have my ears?"

"You know I think she does."

"You're probably dying to get back to her, aren't you?"

"You know me well."

"Go then, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Love you Coop."

"Love you too…Papa."

I hit end call and then walked back to where my family was wrapping my arms around my husband's waist as he watched our loved ones make a fuss over our daughter who let out a big yawn that made everyone aw over how cute she is.

"Ok, time for a nap I think." I said removing my arms from Kurt's waist and taking Amelia from Santana.

Kurt and I took her to the nursery where she was placed in one of those small clear crib things that hospital use for her nap, while she slept we stood in front of the viewing glass and watched her.

"She's so tiny." I observed.

"She's the prettiest baby in there, did you notice that?"

I looked around and made sure there weren't any other new parents nearby, "She really is."

"She doesn't have that much competition though, look at the one in the corner."

"Kurt, that's mean! That baby is cute."

"Not that one, the one next to it."

"Oh dear god!"

"Right?"

I turned and buried my head into Kurt's shoulder trying not to laugh.

"Kurt? Blaine?" A voice asked from behind us.

"That's us." I answered.

"I'm from the surrogacy agency, I spoke to Maria, she has signed all the paper's terminating her parental rights and now Blaine just needs to sign these adoption papers and then you'll both legally be the parents of your baby."

I grabbed the papers from her and quickly signed them.

"Fantastic, I'll just file these for you and then our contract will be completed. Please keep us in mind if you want to have another baby in the future."

"We will, thank you." Kurt said shaking her hand.

"We should go check on Maria." I told Kurt.

"Actually, she wanted me to ask you not to. She hopes you don't take it personally, she said that you're both really wonderful people and she really appreciates you being there for her after what happened with her ex but she thinks it's best if she just walked away now."

"Can you thank her for us?" I asked softly.

"I will."

"I'm going to miss her, I mean I knew this was going to happen, we hired her because we didn't want the woman who gave birth to our baby to be in our life but it still makes me a little sad to think we won't ever see her again, is that stupid?" Kurt said.

"Not, it's not stupid, she was in our life for over a year and lived with us for most of that time, not to mention that she carried two babies for us, of course we'll miss her but honestly I don't think we always will."

"I hope she'll be ok."

"I think she will be; I think she has learned from her mistakes and won't let herself end up with another guy like that asshole."

"Amelia will never date a guy like that, right?"

"Never. If any guy ever even thinks of raising his hand to her I will kill him. Besides growing up with us as her dads she'll know what true love looks like and we'll teach her not to settle for anything less."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sexy."


	29. Chapter 29

Amelia has been home for a couple of weeks now and the three of us have seemed to have found our stride, I'm not going to lie the first week was difficult but as soon as Kurt and I figured out what each cry meant it made things a lot easier we now know if we hear "waaahhhwaaahhhwaahhh" she needs her diaper changed whereas "waa waa waa waa" means she's hungry and "whhaaawhhaaawhhaaa" means she needs to be held. We were both on paternity leave which means we were both able to spend all day taking care of her, we knew this couldn't last forever but we had a plan for when we had to go back to work, I would take care of her most days while Kurt was at work but on the days I needed to work Kurt would take care of her and do his work from home. We could hire a nanny but it seemed unnecessary when I'm home most days and when we knew on the days that we both had to work that we could get one of our friends to look after her, we knew they'd all kill for the chance.

Cooper came and spent a week with us before he had to go back to LA, he wanted to stay longer but his agent called to tell him that she had been able to get him an audition for a part in Joss Whedon's next film and if he got the part it could mean big things for him as everyone knows when Joss likes an actor he uses them a lot. Burt and Carole were still around although they were staying in a hotel since both of their sons' houses had crying babies in them and as Burt said they've already done their time when it comes to being woken up at all hours of the night by a crying baby. I hadn't said anything to Kurt yet because I didn't want to get his hopes up but I overheard them talking about maybe moving here so they could spend more time with their grandkids.

Santana was spending even more time here than normal and she was bringing Brittany with her more, I was pretty sure they just wanted to enjoy the cuteness of a baby without any of the work until Santana offered to change Amelia's diaper and it was a poopy one at that. When I asked her if she was sure she wanted to change Amelia's diaper she just shrugged and said it was part of her duties as Amelia's god mama, I decided not to argue because well, it was supposed to be my turn to change her diaper.

"This doesn't count as your turn you know." Kurt told me.

"Damn."

"You know if you want we could baby sit her for the night some time." Brittany told me

"Thanks but I don't think we're ready to be away from her for a whole night yet." I said as I watched Santana play with my daughter.

"Understandable but when you are ready…."

"We'll let you know."

"Awesome, I think Santana is almost ready for one of our own and if anyone can convince her to go for it it's your little girl."

I nodded.

"Maybe you could watch her for a few hours one day Kurt and I will go to a movie or something."

"Just let us know."

After they left I fed Amelia her bedtime bottle while Kurt read her a story, we know she's far too young to understand a story but we heard that there are benefits to reading to your kids from a young age. After she finished her bottle I burped and changed her and the Kurt and I sang her a lullaby before each pressing a kiss to her tiny forehead.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked me.

I shook my head. "I want to take a shower, we haven't showered together since Amelia was born and I miss it."

"God that sounds perfect but what if she wakes up?"

"We'll bring the baby monitor into the bathroom with us and if she starts to cry I'll go."

We stepped into the shower and I wrapped my arms around my husband and held him close to me. We had showered together pretty much every day we have been together but after Amelia was born we started showering separately so that one of us could take care of her.

"I have missed this so much." Kurt said kissing me.

I hummed in agreement. "We might be onto to something though, showering after we put her to bed."

"I married a genius." He smiled before kissing me again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shower sex."

"I knew you had ulterior motives!" he said with mock scandalization.

"Well I didn't but you are just so fucking sexy, I can't help myself." I said moving my hips so my hard cock rubbed up against him.

"If that isn't buried in my ass within the next ten seconds there will be hell to pay." He said before turning around and placing his hands on the shower wall. I grabbed our shower lube and quickly prepped him.

"God Sexy, I could cum just listening to the sounds you make." I whispered in his ear.

"Less talking more fucking."

I teased his hole with the tip of my cock causing him to make the most delicious moan before I couldn't take it any longer and slowly pushed my cock inside him. We've had sex enough times where I don't need to wait for him to tell me to move I can just tell when he's ready but I did wait a few extra seconds to listen for crying from the baby monitor when it remained silent I began to fuck my husband's perfect ass hard and fast knowing that since it had been a while neither of us would last long.

"So good!" Kurt moaned as I snaked my hand in front of him and jerked him off in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long until we were both cumming hard.

"We can never go that long without sex again." Kurt told me turning around and snuggling into my arms.

"Agreed. We'll make sure we find the time; we won't be those parents who never have time for each other, who can't even remember the last time they had sex."

"Deal." He said kissing me again.

We rinsed off and got out of the shower. "Want to cuddle and watch a movie now?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of boxer briefs out of my dresser.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly.

"What are you….?" I began to ask my question died off as I turned and saw him standing by our toy drawer pushing a plug into himself.

"You are going to fuck me once more tonight."

"I am?" This was news to me, not unwelcome news but news all the same.

"Yup long and hard and I don't want to waste any time with prep."

"Ok." I swallowed hard while my cock attempted to get hard again.

"Not right now thought, right now I need my after sex cuddles."

I laid down on our bed and opened my arms for him he slid into them resting his head on my chest. I reached down and pushed on the plug in his ass.

"Nope." He said pulling my hand away effectively letting me know if there was going to be any teasing tonight he wouldn't be on the receiving end of it.

We must have fallen asleep shortly after that because the next thing I knew I was be awoken by Amelia's feed me cry, I looked at the clock, 2 am right on schedule. Kurt shifted and started to get up.

"I've got her, it's my night anyway." I told him, we were trying this system where instead of alternating who got up with her we alternated nights so that at least one of us got a good night's sleep every night, theoretically anyway.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and then went downstairs to grab a bottle for my daughter. I fed her, burped her and then changed her diaper as soon as she fell back asleep I went back to mine and Kurt's bedroom only to see that my husband had not fallen back asleep like I had expected, instead he was laying in the middle of the bed, his legs parted so I could see the black plug sticking out of his pink hole, the bottle of lube in his hand.

"Are you going to stand their gawking at me all night or are you going to get over here and fuck me again?" He asked, instead of answering him I ran and jumped on top of him careful not to land wrong and spoil the mood.


	30. Epilogue

black curls like me and his nose, eyes and smile. Those of our friends who didn't know who her biological father was told us they really couldn't tell by looking at her which was the whole reason Kurt picked Maria. On her third birthday while we watched her running around playing with Steven and Mike and Tina's twins I wrapped my arms around Kurt and told him I wanted another baby, he agreed but only if we used my sperm this time. We couldn't find a surrogate who liked as much like him as Maria looked like me but in the end we found Jenn who had chestnut hair and porcelain skin like him and blue eyes that while they were a nice shade of blue weren't quite like Kurt's. Nine months later she gave birth to a son for us who we named Daniel who quite honestly looked like a mini-me but as he grew up he was more like Kurt. Kurt worked at for a few more years and left to pursue a career as a designer which he was quite successful at, I got a recording contract and had a nice little music career, nothing big most people never heard of me but that's because I wasn't willing to tour as I didn't want to be away from my family for long periods of time but I did have some fans and I did make some money at it, not a lot but some.

It turned out that Puck and Quinn were a thing but she told him he needed to get his life together before she would even consider getting serious with him, he went to college which honestly shocked everyone and then decided to be a social worker. He said that he wanted to be the one to help troubled kids and prevent them from making some of the mistakes he had made in his life; it was something I completely understood. He and Quinn ended up moving to New York, I'm not sure whose idea it was but I pretty sure neither one of them wanted to be "Lima losers" and considering most of their friends lived in New York it was a fairly logical move. When we were having dinner together one night Puck seemed rather distracted.

"Sorry, I just have this really rough case." He told us when I asked him what was wrong. "We had to take these two kids from their parents, awful awful people. It took all my effort not to kick their asses."

"Such a shame." Quinn said shaking her head.

"It really is, I worry about these kids you know? It's hard to place siblings as it is but these two….the girl , Laura, she reminds me a lot of Santana actually, real fighter she's the one who called the cops on her parents. They um….they beat on the boy Travis, didn't touch her unless she tried to stop them from hitting her little brother, god this kid, he's only five and they beat him so badly to try and 'man him up.'" Puck said shaking his head.

"But he's just a child!" Kurt said disgusted.

"He is but….they think he might be, well he might be gay. And they were trying to beat it out of him."

So that was how we ended up adopting Laura and Travis, and quite honestly I think Puck knew we would, I think that's why he told us about them.

Cooper eventually got married and divorced, and remarried and divorced either four or five times depending on whether or not you include a drunken Vegas wedding, I do he doesn't, two of his marriages resulted in children, the rest didn't but he is an amazing father to his kids, he fought his ass of for shared custody and refused to settle for every other weekend and alternating holidays in the end his kids spent as much time at his house as they did their mothers'.

Shortly after Amelia turned one Brittany gave birth to hers and Santana's only child, a little girl they named Hope after she was born Santana refused to even consider having any more kids as she said didn't think she had room in her heart for anyone else. Hope is literally the smartest person I have ever met she's won the MacArthur genius grant and there has been talk about a Noble Prize but I don't know if she's really getting one or if that's just Santana being Santana. Hope and Danny have been together for as long as I can remember, they aren't married but they do have a daughter, I asked Danny once if they were ever going to get married, he just shrugged and said they probably would one day.

"What are you thinking about Papa?" Amelia's voice asked breaking me out of my reminiscing.

"Just remembering when you were born." I told my lawyer daughter. "Where's your dad?"

"He's with Kyle, Papa."

I nodded.

"Come on, everyone is waiting in the rec room for us." She said helping me out of my chair. "Oh and Travis brought his new boyfriend so be nice."

"I'm always nice." I told her.

"What about with Alex?" She asked referring to Travis' ex-boyfriend.

"That's different sweetie, Alex was an asshole. Is this new boyfriend…."

"Marc." She supplied.

"Is Marc an asshole?"

"No, he's a good guy."

"Well then I'll be nice."

"Good."

"Have you gone to see your Uncle Cooper lately?"

"Yes Papa, I saw him yesterday. Julie says that he's going to leave his current home though."

"He's been harassing the nurses again?"

She nodded.

"Tell your cousin there is room here for him, these nurses are tough they'll be able to put up with him. Plus I'm pretty sure I can still kick his ass if I need to."

"Just don't break your hip trying."

"He's 83, I think I can take him."

"And you're 73."

"Still young."

We reached the rec room.

"Grandpa!" Amelia's son called running up to me. "Look what I drew!" He held out his drawing.

"Oh! That's great Kyle!" I replied. Our kids had grown up knowing they were supposed to have an older brother named Kyle who died and when Amelia gave birth to a son she named him after his long passed uncle.

"Grandad's been teaching me about shading."

"Well, it looks like you are a good student."

"He's an excellent student." My husband said ruffling the hair of our oldest grandson.

"Can you two keep your 'private celebration' tonight in your room? The nurses are threatening to start turning a hose on you when they catch you bonking in the common areas." Laura told us.

"Mom, what's 'bonking' mean?" Amelia's daughter asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She replied.

"I guess we can do that." I conceded.

"Maybe we can finally make the crack in our headboard bigger." Kurt said quietly patting my knee.

"We'll definitely try."

"Happy Anniversary my love."

"Happy Anniversary Sexy." I replied kissing him with as much love and passion as the first time I kissed him all those years ago.


End file.
